Troubled Past
by Stephanie-BB-JISBON-CASKETT
Summary: NOW COMPLETE - NOT SLASH. What happens when Greg meets a woman with a troubled daughter? GREG/OC eventual SPIKE/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I googled: Toronto bar. My first result, Bovine Sex Club. Thanks google, but not really what I was looking for today. **

**Guess this is AU, though not there are aliens-AU. Dean doesn't live with Greg, they don't even have contact.**

**Warning, T for a reason because as I'm sure you all know by know I like to make most of my OC's suffer. Bad.**

"Is Sergeant Greg Parker here?"

Winnie took the woman standing in front of her in. She had blond hair, was wearing high heels and a business suit. "Yes, I can call him on the PA?"

"That'd be good."

"_Sergeant Parker, front desk."_ She looked back at the woman. "He'll be here any second."

"Thanks." She waited until she saw him walking towards her. "Sergeant?"

"Greg."

"Greg, I found this on the street." She handed him his wallet. "Thought I'd come give it to you myself."

"Thanks, I hadn't missed it yet." He accepted the wallet and checked that it was actually his. "Where did you find it?"

"Near Toronto University."

"Ah, makes sense. Thanks, what can I do to thank you?"

She shook her head. "You don't have to do anything, just happy to help."

"Well, I want to do something.. I don't think I got your name."

"Anna."

"Anna, let me at least take you out for a drink?" She thought for a second, he looked friendly enough.

"Sure, thanks."

"I've got the late shift today, maybe tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow sounds good."

"How about we meet at a bar around, 7?

"Sure, what bar?""

"Name it."

"Joe's? It's on Wellington east."

"Sounds good, see you tomorrow."

He walked her to the elevator, when he turned back Ed was leaning on Winnie's desk.

"Smooth. Did you drop that wallet on purpose?"

"With my cash and credit cards in it? Yes, of course."

"She just came here to drop off a wallet and you end up with a date."

"Shut it, Ed."

"You better tell me how it went." Greg sighed and walked into the locker-room.

…

He spotted her the second he walked into the bar. He checked his watch, he didn't want to be late and apparently she didn't either.

She smiled at him. "Hey."

He sat down across from her. "Hi, so Anna, what can I get you?"

"White wine, please."

"Coming right up." It wasn't long before he returned with a wine and a soda. "Here you go."

"Thanks, you're not having wine?"

"Uuh, no. I don't drink."

"Oh, okay. So, Greg, that was quite the uniform you wore yesterday."

"Yes, police officer."

"Looked more like a commando."

"Commando? I think you watch too much television Anna."

"I blame my daughter, she downloads pretty much every tv-show out there."

"You have a daughter?"

"Yes, 23 years old. Honestly, the hours she spends on that computer.."

"Have you tried taking it away from her?"

"Yes, I'm afraid she'll get into trouble with it.. but she just finds some other way to reach the internet."

"Like what?"

"The Playstation, her phone, blu-ray player, the neighbors.."

"Hmm, yeah. Kids, right?"

"Yes.. do you have kids?"

"I uuh, I've got a son. Though I haven't seen him since my wife left me."

Anna felt bad for bringing it up when she saw the hurt in his eyes."Oh, I'm sorry. That must be terrible."

"Yeah, it isn't easy."

"Have you tried contacting him?"

"A million times, it just doesn't work.."

…

"So, thank you for the wine." She smiled at him.

He opened his door. "Let me walk you up to the door."

"No, thanks." She kissed him on his cheek. "Goodnight, Greg."

"Goodnight, Anna."

…

"Are you ever going to let me meet your daughter?" Greg asked her.

"Yeah, soon.." They were sitting on the couch at her house.

Greg tilted his head a little. "We've been dating for four months, Anna. The only reason I'm even at your place right now is because she's at a friend's."

"She's been through a lot Greg.."

"Yes, you keep telling me. It would help if you said what she's been through."

"I can't."

Greg sighed and nodded, this wasn't the first time they were having this conversation. "I know, I would just like to meet her. All the things you've told me about her."

"You will, soon."

"I'll hold you to that." He leaned in to kiss her when they heard the front door open and close. Greg sat back up straight and watched as a young woman walked inside the living room.

"Jackass." She muttered. "Mom, you'll never believe who Jess' mom's dating.." She looked up and stopped talking when she saw Greg. "Oh, hi." She looked confused.

"Greg, my daughter. Alex, this is Greg." Alex looked at him suspiciously. He got up and walked towards her.

"Hi, your mom's told me so much about you." He extended his hand. She swallowed audibly.

Her voice wavered. "Hi." She didn't shake his hand, but instead took a couple of steps back. "I'll be in my room." She walked up the stairs. Greg turned around and looked at Anna.

"Yeah, I figured it would go something like that. She's not rude, really.. I think she was just surprised to see you."

"Does she know you're dating someone?"

"No, she doesn't.. didn't.." Anna got up. "I'm just going to check on her, I'll be right back."

"Yeah, of course." Greg smiled at her before sitting back on the couch. "That could've gone better." He told himself.

…

Alex looked up when she heard knocking on her door.

"It's just me." She was relieved to know it was just her mother.

"Come in." She was sitting on the bed, her laptop on her lap. She watched as her mother sat down on the bed. "So, you're dating a guy?"

"Yes, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"So, Greg?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry, he must think I'm rude."

"Maybe a little." Anna said, making Alex snicker.

"How about you go downstairs, I'll be there in 10 minutes."

"Are you sure?" Her mother smiled gently at her.

Alex took a breath and nodded. "Yes, don't want your new _boyfriend_ to think I'm rude."

Anna nodded and squeezed her hand softly. "Okay, see you in a little bit."

…

"She's coming down in 10 minutes or so, do me a favor.. don't make it a big deal."

"Sure, what happened to her?"

"Greg, I can't tell you.."

"She was _scared_ of me." Truth is, he could make a fair guess. But he didn't want to think or guess, he wanted to know.

"It's not you." Alex said as she walked in. She sat down on a chair, her knees in front of her chest. "I'm sorry if I seemed rude."

"You didn't." Greg smiled gently.

"So, what happened at Jess'?" Anna asked, changing the subject.

"Her mom's dating a new guy."

"Okay?" Anna said, not getting what the big deal was.

"Jake."

"Jake?" Anna repeated surprised.

"Yeah."

Greg listened to the conversation, but didn't understand it at all.

"Oh, wow.."

"Yeah, I couldn't stay.."

"It's okay, I get it." The phone rang. "Is it okay if I leave you with Greg for a few minutes?" Alex nodded. "Okay, I'll be right back." Anna smiled at them both before walking away.

"So, you're dating my mom.." Alex was still sitting across the room from him. Her knees safely tucked in front of her.

"Yes." He smiled at her, hoping to put her at ease.

"What do you do?"

"I'm a cop, SRU. That's.."

"I know what that is. You're a negotiator, right?" He nodded. "Yeah, you look like one."

He smiled at her. "Are you in school?"

"Not anymore." She grabbed her phone and started typing. "Sergeant Greg Parker?" She asked after a minute or so, he nodded.

"Did you just Google me?"

"Yep, just checking you work at SRU." He just couldn't figure her out, was she paranoid?

"Why would I lie about that?"

"Because men lie, _especially_ cops." She put her phone away. Greg didn't get this girl, she didn't want to be rude but she googled him and basically called him a liar. Alex got up when Anna walked in.

"How did things go here?"

"Fine." Alex walked back up the stairs.

"She's.. a mystery." Greg stated, making Anna laugh.

"Understatement. What did she do?"

"She made sure I work at SRU."

Anna sighed. "Oh, no.. she's not.."

"What?"

"I think she'll be back in about, 10-20 minutes. She'll know your entire past and she'll ask you all kinds of questions you don't want to answer."

"Like?"

"If you still drink, why your wife left.."

"How would she know that?"

"Trust me, she'll know everything about you." Anna sighed. "She and her damn computer."

"Why?"

"Because she doesn't trust men in general, and especially cops."

"Why not?"

"I can't.."

Greg pulled her down on the couch beside him. "I think if she knows everything about me, I can know why."

Anna sighed and gave in. "My ex-husband, Jake, a cop. He abused her for years without me knowing. He told her that he would kill me if she told anyone. Jake has a lot of friends.."

"Abused.. physically, mentally?"

"Every damn way possible." Anna sighed. "And I didn't even know."

"That's why she's scared of me, that's why she doesn't want to come close.. make sure I am who I say I am."

"Yes, so please if she starts asking you things you don't want to answer. Just say that you don't want to answer her, it's none of her business."

…

Alex walked down the stairs quietly, her mother was in the kitchen.

"Have you changed?" Alex asked as she leaned against the doorpost.

Greg looked up. "Since when?"

"Since you were an aggressive, cheating drunk." Greg sighed.

"Yes. I haven't had a drink in 10 years. How do you know that?"

"I'm good with a computer."

"Yeah, one of my co-workers is good with computers.."

"Michaelangelo 'Spike' Scarlatti." Greg looked surprised, and a little freaked out.

"Alex.." Anna walked in. "Do I need to take the computer away again?"

She looked down, defeated. "No.."

"How did you..?"

"Like I said, I'm good with a computer."

"You're going to end up in a federal prison one of these days.." Anna muttered.

"No I'm not."

**A/N Don't know how long it'll take me to update.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N In the beginning it's going to be mostly about Greg/Alex (not romantically..)**

**Isn't it nice of me to give this to you so fast?**

"Spike, I've got a question for you." Greg walked up to him the next day. "It's about computers."

"Need to know where the power button is again?" Spike joked.

"Funny, how would someone be able to get our files?"

"Our?"

"Mine, yours.. I'm guessing everyone on the team."

"Uuhm, they'd have to file a request?"

"I'm not talking about the normal way, I'm talking about from upstairs in a room within half an hour.."

"Well, hacking, I suppose.. but half an hour is fast."

"But it's doable?"

"Yes, with enough time, knowledge and a good computer you can hack everything. Why?"

"It's.. a personal thing."

"About hacking into SRU? You want to learn how-to?"

Greg shook his head. "No, that's never going to happen. What's the punishment for hacking?"

"Depends what you hack."

"SRU."

"A year, maybe two? I don't know. Someone hacked SRU?"

"Yes.." Greg thought for a second. "Never mind, thanks Spike." He turned around and walked away, leaving Spike confused. He grabbed his phone and dialed Anna's number. "She hacked into SRU?"

"_Greg, please don't arrest her." _

"She hacked into SRU!"

"_I know, she's just trying to protect herself."_

"By breaking the law?"

"_Greg.."_

"I'm a cop, how can I ignore this?"

"_For me, please."_

"Who knows what else she hacked?"

"_I don't know."_

"My point exactly."

"Hot call, team one gear up."

"I have to go."

"_Okay, talk to you later."_

"Bye."

…

"Mom told me you were joining us for dinner." Alex said from the doorpost.

"Yeah, she's making lasagna."

Alex nodded. "She makes a killer lasagna."

"So I've heard." He smiled at her.

"So, I realized after you left last week that I was.. rude. I asked you about your problems and I shouldn't have."

"Did your mom set you up to this?"

"No.."

He smiled at her, she was a bad liar. "Thank you."

"Okay." She walked further into the room. "So, how long have you been dating?"

"Four months, your mom didn't tell you?"

"No, she wants to protect me. I don't blame her, she blames herself."

"For what?"

Alex shook her head just as Anna walked into the room.

"Oh, you're downstairs already." Anna said surprised.

"Yep, getting to know the new guy." She smiled at Greg.

"So, dinner's ready."

"Good, I'm starving." Alex got up and walked to the kitchen.

"One moment, she's this dark girl.. and the other she's almost cheerful." Greg said.

"Yeah I know, she's only dark when there's a guy around. The cheerful side, that's how she's always been.. or used to be." They followed Alex to the kitchen.

…

"Alex?" Greg asked after he knocked on her door, he opened the door slightly when she didn't answer. "Alex?" He asked again, louder this time.

She looked up from her computer and took off her headphones. She got up from her chair and walked towards Greg. She started unbuttoning her shirt, it took a few seconds for Greg to realise what she was doing.

"Alex, what are you doing?"

She took off her blouse. "That's what you're here for, isn't it? Took you long enough, a week since we first met." She started unbuttoning his shirt.

He stopped her by taking her hands. "No, it's not why I'm here." He grabbed the blouse from the ground. "Please put it back on."

She accepted it but looked puzzled. "It's not?"

"No, I'm not like that."

"Why not? Isn't that what all of you want?"

"No." He smiled kindly. "Can you put your shirt back on?"

Her brow was still furrowed but she put the shirt back on and started buttoning it again. "You're sure?"

"Yeah, I'm not that kind of guy, Alex."

"So, you're not going to hit me in a few minutes because I'm dressed?"

He shook his head. "No." He smiled kindly at her, feeling bad for what she must've been through.

"Is it because I'm unattractive, because I know I am.."

"No, Alex.." Greg sighed, completely forgetting why he came up here in the first place.

He could see that she was still thinking it over. "You're sure?" She asked him again.

He nodded and smiled at her. "I'm very sure."

"Okay.. then what _are_ you here for?"

"Oh, right. I wanted to invite you for dinner at my place, with your mother of course."

"Uuh, yeah.. Okay."

…

"What happened, Spike?" Greg was looking at the screens, they all went black at the same time.

"I don't know, they just shut me out."

"Who did?"

"I don't know, this is a difficult system to hack into.."

"Can't you hack it back or something?"

"No, they shut me out completely, nothing works, keyboards, mouse.. nothing. Maybe from the truck."

"Go."

Spike walked out of the room and down the stairs towards the truck. It was a couple of minutes before Greg heard him again.

"_Hell, sarge, by myself this will take me a while."_

"Would it be faster if you had someone to help you?"

"_Yes, but I don't know anyone.."_

"I do. Jules how close are you to 135 Wellington?"

"_Two minutes if I turn the car."_

"Turn the car, get an Alex Milton. She's 23 years old and she won't want to come. Tell her I sent you and Spike needs her."

"_Does she know Spike?"_

"She knows of Spike." Greg walked towards the truck, in case Spike got through.

"_Okay.."_

…

"Sarge, we're here."

Greg stepped outside the truck just as Jules and Alex ducked under the yellow tape.

"Hey, glad to see you've come."

"I just wanted to meet the guy behind the impressive file."

"Sure you do." He opened the door to the truck. "Get in." She nodded and stepped inside. "Alex, meet Spike. Spike, Alex. Spike'll explain what he needs you for. I'll be just outside." He turned to leave.

"You're just gonna leave me here, with _him_?" Greg could see fear in her eyes.

"It's fine Alex, Spike won't hurt you." She didn't look convinced. "You've seen his file, he's a nice guy." Alex sighed.

Spike smiled at her. "I'm a cop." He said trying to help. "I won't hurt you."

"Not helping Spike." Greg muttered.

Alex looked at Greg. "You'll be right outside?"

"Yes, I promise. Just yell if you need me."

"Fine, five minutes.."

"Thanks, Alex." He smiled before leaving.

"Hi, I'm Spike." He extended his hand, she looked at it for a second before cautiously shaking it.

"Alex.." She quickly took her hand back. "So, why am I here?"

"Someone hacked into the evidence depot and shut us out."

"That's 'cause their security is crap."

Spike raised his eyebrows. "If you call the most secure building in the city crap.. How do you know that?"

She started typing. "It would be faster if you typed." Spike looked at the screen.

"Looks like you've got it handled."

"That what you want to tell Greg?" Spike sighed and started typing.

A couple of minutes passed. "Sarge, we're back in. Ed, take a right and then a left. Third door on your left." He turned transmit off. "Why did you hack into the evidence depot?"

"Never said I did." She got up and put her jacket on. "Well, this was fun. Nice meeting you, Spike."

"Nice meeting you."

He watched her walk out, still trying to figure out what she had done and who she was.

"Greg." She got his attention as she stepped out of the truck. He turned his microphone off. "Can I go home now?"

"Sure, I can get an uniform to drive you?" He saw her hesitations. "Or I can drive you myself when this is over?"

"Yeah, that'd be good."

"Jules was good though, right?"

"Yeah. Four brothers, dad is a former cop.."

"Stop doing that, it's spooky."

"I can't help it, it's in my head."

"Try to keep it in there." He smiled at her. "Did you like Spike?"

"He's okay, chatty."

"Yeah, that he is, but nice, right?"

"I guess.."

"If you can just wait in the command truck?"

"With Spike?"

"And me, you trust me by now, right?"

"Yes." She said with conviction, she had spent a lot of time with Anna and Greg. Dinner at their place, dinner at Greg's place. Alex was surprised to find out he was a decent chef. She'd stopped waiting for the other shoe to drop, confident Greg, apparently, really wasn't like that.

"Good. Come, let's get inside it's freezing out here.."

"Sure." She stepped into the truck and sat down on a chair.

"Spike, still got picture?"

"Yes, they don't know we're back in."

"Who's they?"

"Don't know yet, working on backtracking." Alex watched the screen.

She pointed at the screen. "There."

"What?" He scrolled back, looking at the source code, not seeing it.

"There." She pointed to the screen.

"No, that's just another security camera."

"It looks like a camera. Just follow it."

"Okay.." Spike did as she said, not sure if he should.

"How did you know that, and Spike didn't?" Greg asked, not knowing what she saw.

"I'm guessing she left it when she hacked it last year.." Spike said.

"You hacked this already?"

"Never said I did.."

"Why?" Greg asked.

"She didn't wanna tell me." Spike said.

"Jake made some evidence disappear."

"Jake?" Spike asked confused.

Alex looked over at him. "Just follow the breadcrumbs, Hansel."

"What kind of evidence?"

"The kind they take at an ER, the kind that would've put him behind bars."

"I'm sorry, Alex."

"Yeah, well.. He's a cop, so he's above the law."

"You know that's not true."

"Got him!" Spike said excited. "I've got his GPS."

"Send it to Jules." He turned his microphone on. "Jules, Spike is sending you coordinates. Go arrest the guy, and shut off his computer will you?"

"_Sure."_

…

"You're very good at hacking." Spike said after the call. Greg was bringing her home and Spike was on the backseat.

"Just a hobby." She looked out of the window.

"You're better than a hobbyist."

"How good is she, Spike?" Greg asked, Alex sighed.

"She could hack into the CIA."

"That sounds impressive."

"It is."

Alex rolled her eyes, she'd already done that. But she wasn't going to tell a bunch of cops she hacked into the CIA just to see if she could.

…

Alex was staring at the time on her phone, it was almost time to go. Greg had promised to help her if she ever needed it, well she needed it. She got up, grabbed her backpack, shoved some pictures and a DVD in it and sneaked out through her window.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Please leave me a review after reading my chapter? Wasn't really sure about this one.  
**

**Warning: Rated T for a reason people.**

The doorbell rang, Greg looked at his watch, it was almost midnight.

"Coming!" He got up and grabbed his gun. He opened the door. "Alex?"

"Can I come inside, I need to show you something."

"Sure, does your mom know you're here?"

She looked at him as if he was crazy. "Of course not." She put her bag down. "So, I don't trust anyone with this." She zipped her bag open. "Mom told you, right? That Jake raped me, beat me?"

"Yes, though not in those words."

"Well, I had a rapekit done once. It was locked in the evidence depot but disappeared.."

"Yeah, you mentioned it yesterday."

"I've got other evidence."

He looked surprised. "What?"

"I never gave it to anyone because Jake has friends and I don't know who will cover for him."

"Have you told your mom?"

"No, she'd want to see it and it would kill her."

"Okay.." He still wasn't sure what she was doing here.

"Now, I get that you don't want to see the DVD.. but I need a witness that saw the pictures in case they disappear again."

"Okay, show me."

She looked at the pictures in her hand, a little embarrassed. "They're.. I picked the most, modest frames from the DVD. I know you won't want to see the rest." She handed him a couple of pictures.

He looked at the pictures in his hand. She was right, he didn't want to see them. In one of them Jake was kicking her while she was on the ground, in the others he was raping her. He understood what she meant when she said she picked out the most modest frames. Jake's body covered most of hers in all of them.

He shook his head, not understanding how anyone -let alone a cop who promised to serve and protect- could hurt someone like this. "So, are you going to press charges?"

"I think so.. I'm just afraid he'll get away with it, or come after me and mom."

"I'm here Alex, I promise I will do everything I can to protect you both. I promise."

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep."

"I don't."

She smiled at him and nodded. "I'll press charges tomorrow, thanks."

"You're welcome."

"I should go, get some sleep." He smiled at her and walked her out.

"See you around?"

"Yeah, see you around."

…

"Alex?" Spike said worried, her face was bruised and covered in blood. Her clothes were full of dirt and he could see the shirt was ripped. They were training in the gym. Greg turned around and walked towards her.

"What happened?"

She took a quivering breath. "Jake." Tears were threatening to come out.

"Come on, let's go somewhere else." He walked her towards the briefing room. "Go inside, I'll be right back."

She nodded and walked inside. Greg walked towards Winnie.

"Give me an ice-pack will you?" She nodded and grabbed one from under the counter.

Spike walked up behind Greg. "What happened?"

"I broke my promise. That son of a…"

"Who's this Jake guy?"

"Nothing Spike, just go back to Ed." He dismissed Spike and walked back to the briefing room. He kneeled in front of the chair she was sitting in and put the ice-pack on her eye. "Are you okay?"

"No."

"I'm sorry, I promised to protect you.."

"It's fine. You can't be there 24 hours a day."

"When?"

"About 20 minutes ago."

"Did you go by the hospital?"

She shook her head. "No, the kit would just disappear again."

"Kit.. as in rape-kit?" Alex nodded. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that again."

"It's not your fault."

"Yes it is.. So, why did you come here?"

She looked at the ground. "I wanted to feel safe." He could barely hear her say it.

He smiled gently at her, she had pressed charges against Jake last week. He had been released on bail yesterday.

"Have you told your mom yet?"

She shook her head. "I don't want to be defenseless anymore."

"You're not.."

"Yes I am, he cornered and hit me and the best I can do is run." He removed the ice-pack and put it on her cheek instead.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital?"

"Yeah, I've been there before."

"Okay, do you want me to drop you off home so you can take a shower?"

She shook her head. "Mom's still at work until 7 and I don't want to make her come home."

"Okay, do you want to take a shower here? We've got SRU shirts and shorts, you can use the shower in the women's locker-room and can have my towel."

"Yeah, that'd be good."

"I'm sure you can use Jules' shampoo, or mine.. although you'll probably think mine smells bad." He tried to make a joke.

She looked up, puzzled. "You use shampoo?"

"Hey, I've got a little bit of hair." He smiled at her. "Come on, let's go see if Jules can help you with some shampoo."

She nodded and followed him to the gym. They stopped at the door.

"Jules." He got her attention and beckoned her over.

"Yeah?"

"Can you take Alex to the women's locker-room? She wants to take a shower."

"Sure, come on Alex." Jules smiled gently at her. Alex followed her without saying a word. "Are you okay?" She led the way into the locker-room.

"Fine, Greg said I could maybe use your shampoo?"

"Yeah, of course." She opened her locker and grabbed her shampoo and bodywash. "Here, do you need some clothes or a towel?"

"No, Greg said he'd get me those." She accepted the shampoo and bodywash. "Thanks."

"Okay, mind telling me what happened?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"You're not going to the hospital?"

"You sound like Greg, no." She sat down on the bench and winced.

"Ribs, right?" Alex nodded. "Let me take a look at them, I've had my share of broken and bruised ribs."

"I don't know.."

"Come on, I won't touch them."

"Okay.." Alex got up, took off her shirt and threw it on the bench. Jules kneeled down so she could get a good look, they were turning purple.

"I think you broke at least three.."

They heard knocking."Can I come in?" It was Greg.

Alex looked in the mirror, she was wearing just a sports bra, but right now she didn't care. "Yeah, I'm good." She directed her attention back to Jules. "It's not like they can put them in a cast." She walked towards a mirror and looked at them before gently touching them and wincing.

"So, I've got you a towel, a shirt, shorts and a bag to put your clothes in.." Greg said as he put them down on the bench. He glanced up and caught her eye in the mirror. "That looks bad."

"Yeah, it'll heal. It's healed before." She turned around. "Thanks for the stuff."

"You're welcome. We'll be at the gym unless we get a call. If we're not here anymore you can do what you want, sit with Winnie, briefing room, gym. Whatever, okay?" She nodded.

"Thanks, I'll go take my shower now." He nodded and he and Jules left her to take her shower.

…

"What happened to her? She didn't just get beat up.." Jules asked Greg.

"Not telling you." They walked back to the gym.

"She should go to the hospital."

Greg shook his head. "I'm not going to force her."

"Did you ask for her mother's phone number so you can call?"

"She doesn't want me to."

Spike spoke up. "I'm sure Winnie could find it.. How do you know her anyway?"

"I'm dating her mom." Greg got on the bike.

"You are?" Everyone looked at Ed. "I thought you were dating that woman who found your wallet."

"I am, that's her mom."

"Hmm. So, what happened."

"I'm not telling."

"Why not?"

"Because I promised to protect her and I failed." He then put his earphones in, everyone got the hint and dropped it.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N All of my reviewers, thank you. Too bad I can't reply some of you because you don't leave a signed review.**

**Dear Bee,**

**Yes obviously he should've taken her to the hospital and yes, shower does erase everything. But he was feeling guilty and he knows he can't force her to do anything (and how damn stubborn she is.) He can hardly drag her to the hospital?**

She got out of the shower and got dressed, the blood washed from her face and hair. She walked barefoot to the gym, her shoes were covered in dirt and she didn't want to walk it all around the station.

"Greg." Ed said, pointing to the door. Greg looked around to see Alex walking in.

"Hey, are you feeling better?" He got off the bike and walked towards her.

"Yeah, a little less dirty." She smiled a sad smile at him, knowing he was feeling responsible. "I need to ask you another favor."

"Sure, what is it?"

"I want you to learn me how I can defend myself."

"Sure, we can start next week when your ribs hurt less."

"No, I want to start now."

"Alex, you're hurting."

"It can happen again tomorrow, Greg. He said he wanted me to drop the charges or he would do worse next time. I'm not dropping the charges."

Greg sighed. "Okay, but we're starting easy. Spike can.."

"No, I want you to teach me. You I trust."

"Okay, you want to start now?" She nodded. "Okay, come on." He led the way to the mats. "Wordy, mind helping? I'm not that good in hand to hand."

"Sure."

Greg saw the look in Alex's eyes. "Don't worry, he's just going to tell me what to do." He smiled gently at her.

"So, let's start easy.." Wordy said.

…

"Winnie, is she still here?" Greg asked when they returned; they had been training for about half an hour when a call came in.

"Yep, she listened in and then moved to the briefing room when the call was over."

"Thanks." He smiled at her before walking to the briefing room. "So, we need to debrief, then I'll go change and then I'll bring you home. Okay?"

"Yeah, sure. Thanks."

"You're welcome." The rest walked into the briefing room. "We need the room for a half an hour or so." Alex got up.

"Sure. Come find me when you're done?" Greg nodded. "Okay." She smiled again before walking out.

…

She heard knocking on the locker-room door.

"Come in."

"Hey, sarge wanted me to come find you." Spike said, he walked in, still in uniform.

"Oh, okay." She smiled at up him. "So, it was cool, how you talked that boy of the ledge."

"High school is a hard time for a nerd."

"High school is hard for everyone who isn't popular.." She looked up at him for a second. "So, you're the nerd of the group huh?" She was putting on her shoes.

"Yeah."

"Are you going to ask me what happened too?"

"No." She looked up. "Didn't expect that?"

"No, I didn't." She grabbed a bag Greg had given her, she had put her dirty clothes in them.

"Let me." He extended his hand, she handed him the bag.

"Thanks." They walked out of the locker-room.

"So, you don't trust people easy."

"Men, really."

"Well, you can trust me."

"I know." He looked at her. "I can see it in your eyes." She smiled at him. They walked towards the briefing room.

"Doesn't mean you do."

She smiled and shook her head. "No it doesn't."

"Sarge." Spike said, getting his attention. "Delivery." He put her bag down on the ground.

"Thanks Spike." Greg smiled at them.

"See you around Spike." Alex said right before he walked away.

"Yeah, see you around Alex." He smiled before walking off.

"So, are you ready to face your mom?" He smiled at her.

"No."

"Come on, let's get you home."

…

"Can you stay, just until my mom's here? Or longer, I don't know."

"Sure." He walked in and dropped his bag next to the door. "So, Alex, I need to ask you something."

"Okay." She walked to the fridge and grabbed two soda's, giving him one before drinking from her own.

"Me and you're mom have been dating for a while now."

She stopped drinking and looked at him suspiciously. "Yeah.."

"And I wanted to ask her if she and you wanted to move in with me, or I can move in here.. but I want to know you're okay with it first."

"Really?"

"Yes."

She smiled at him."Yeah, Greg. That'd be nice, it'll be like having an actual dad."

"So you're okay with it?"

"Yeah. Just don't go doing stuff I don't wanna know about." He knew she was talking about the time she walked in on them making out.

He smiled at her. "Sure."

"Okay. I'm going to apply some foundation so the bruises seem a little bit less."

He heard the front door open and close a couple of minutes later, his hand went to his gun.

"Greg?" Anna called out, she sounded surprised. "I saw your car out front."

"Hey," He walked towards the front door. She kissed and hugged him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Alex asked me to stay until you were home."

"Why? How?"

"Come, let's go sit down and I'll explain everything." They walked to the couch.

"Is she okay?"

"She's.. okay." They sat down. "Something happened today and she didn't want to worry you." Then they heard her walking down the stairs.

"Honey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, mom." She sat down on a chair. "I ran into Jake today, or rather he ran into me."

"What happened?"

Greg got up to give them some privacy.

"He.. Jake.. uuh, raped me and beat me up. Said that if I didn't drop the charges next time he'd do worse."

"But you don't look bad?" Alex got up and lifted her shirt a little.

"I've concealed the ones on my face, you'll see them tomorrow."

Anna started crying."I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. It's my fault, I never should've married him. You asked me not too, I thought you were just being a 12 year old.." Alex got up and sat down next to Anna.

"It's fine, mom." She took her hand and squeezed it. "I'll be fine, just some bruises."

"I'm your mother, I should've protected you."

Alex took her hand. "You did, we left the second you knew. It's not your fault."

"And now _you're_ telling _me_ it'll be okay.. I should be telling you that."

"Yeah, well Greg did that plenty for the both of you as well as apologizing. So stop it."

"You were with Greg the rest of the day?"

"Yeah, took a shower at SRU."

The crying subsided. "Okay.."

"I'm tired, is it okay if I go to bed?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Night mom."

"Goodnight." Alex walked into the hallway and saw Greg sitting on the porch. She opened the front door.

"It's cold outside, you know."

"I know."

"Can you stay the night? Mom's pretty upset, and I'm sure you can comfort her.. and I'll feel safer."

"Sure."

"Greg?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you ask mom to move in with you soon?"

"I was planning on taking her out to dinner tomorrow, but if you don't feel safe here.."

"I'll be fine."

"You know you're a bad liar, right?"

"I know." She smiled at him. "Come inside, don't want you freezing." He got up and followed her inside.

…

Alex had locked herself in her room and stared at the door. She had been sitting here ever since Greg and Anna had left for the restaurant. She had told them she would be fine, but she wasn't.

"Alex?" She could barely hear her mother. She unlocked the door and walked downstairs.

She smiled at them, relieved they were back. "Hey, back already?"

"Yeah." Anna smiled at Greg. "Greg asked me if we wanted to move in with him."

"And?"

"I wanted to ask you first."

"Well, I think he's a little old for me mom.."

"Smart ass, what do you think?"

Alex smiled at them both. "Having him around all the time? Yeah, that'd be nice."

"Good." Anna smiled at Greg and kissed him.

"Yeah, okay. I don't need that." Alex turned around to walk up the stairs. "See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight." Both Greg and Anna yelled after her.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Big, probably little heavy chapter in character development.**

"Sarge, phonecall." Ed called out, Greg and Alex were going through some self-defense moves. They had been doing so every day for the past two weeks.

"I have to take that, is it okay if Spike takes over for me?" Greg asked.

"Sure." She liked Spike more and more. They talked while she was at SRU, Greg had noticed.

"Spike, take over for me, will you?" Spike nodded and stepped onto the mats.

Spike attacked but Alex forgot to react resulting in them both dropping the floor.

"You're heavy, can you just get off of me so I can breathe?" She laughed, he smiled and rolled off of her, out of breath.

"Sorry."

"My fault. So, Spike. Greg told me your mom recently moved back to Italy?"

"Yeah, after my dad passed away."

"Oh, I'm sorry, was it recent?" She turned her head so she could look at him.

"Half a year ago."

"You must miss him."

"Yeah, I do. Do you miss your dad?"

Alex smiled at him. "No, to be honest.. I've known Greg for, a month and a half and he's more of a father to me than anyone has ever been."

"Yeah, he's a nice guy." They both forgot they were in the SRU gym, prying eyes watching them. "So, you grew up without a dad?"

Alex sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "Yes, my father left my mom a week before I was born. Then she started dating guys off and on, but I never got to meet them. She didn't want me to bond, knowing they would probably disappear."

She continued, still forgetting they were at SRU. Greg walked back in after the phone call but as soon as he saw the look on both of their faces and Alex talking he knew that she was telling him and he left them alone. He could still hear the conversation but he was trying not to listen in.

"Then my mom started dating this guy, Jake." Spike looked at her with the mention of the familiar name. "He stuck around, so my mom let me meet him. At first he was this great guy, he was nice to me, played games with me, made me laugh.. then one night, I was in bed. My mom had fallen asleep, Jake came up to my room and laid in bed with me. I was 10, I think. I thought it was a little weird, the things he wanted me to do, or do to me. But what did I know, I never had a dad.. and he was a cop, you should always listen to cops, because they're the good guys.."

She took a deep breath.

"Then we got sex ed at school, so I told him. I said that I didn't want to do those things, didn't want him to.. he slapped me, told me that I was his. He would do whatever he liked, that if I told anyone he would kill my mom. So I kept quiet, and he continued to abuse me."

Spike looked at her sympathetically, knowing this must be hard to tell and she must really trust him.

"He proposed to my mom about two years after he started.., I begged her not to marry him. Of course I couldn't tell her why, so she thought I was just a rebelling teenager. The abuse only continued, he started to hit me as well. Because the older I got, the more I resisted. He didn't like that so he would kick or hit me, cuff me to the bed so he could do whatever.. I wanted it to stop but I was just so scared. He was married to my mom, we lived in the same house.. He has a lot of friends, I was just so scared of him, still am.."

She turned to look at him and looked into his eyes. She was glad to see he didn't think she was pathetic, but just felt for her. She looked back up at the ceiling.

"Somehow my mom found out, I still don't know how. Maybe she found some of the evidence I had taken, maybe the hospital called her about the rape kit. I never asked, she woke me up one morning after Jake had left for work. She told me we were leaving, and that she was sorry. We packed all our stuff and were gone before he came back, that was 2 years ago. The worst thing is that I'm 23, but sometimes I still feel like that 10 year old girl, I just want to be 23. Just go clubbing or even walk the street without being scared of every guy I pass. I want to date guys, fall in love. I don't want to be this messed up girl, but I am."

"You're not messed up Alex."

She turned her head to look at him. "Yes I am, I trust two guys. In this entire world, two guys. You and Greg, that's messed up Spike."

He smiled at her. "I'm glad you trust me."

"I'm glad I trust you too."

"_Hot call team 1" _

Alex looked around. "Owyeah, we're at SRU."

Spike got up and extended his hand, she took it and he pulled her up. He smiled at her. "Yeah, I forgot too. I'll see you after the call."

…

"Spike, can you give Alex a ride home? I need to do some stuff."

"Sure." Spike smiled at his sergeant, the call had been pretty basic and he and Alex had spent the rest of the day training and laughing.

"Thanks." He watched as Spike grabbed his bag and walked out.

"I think Spike likes your step-daughter." Ed said smiling.

"I know, I think Alex likes Spike too."

"You don't need to do anything, do you?"

"No."

…

"Hey." Spike walked into the briefing room. "Sarge wants me to drive you home, said he needed to do some stuff, is that okay?"

"Yeah, sure." Alex got up and followed him to his car. "So, your dad, was he sick?" She looked at him. "If you don't mind me asking.." She quickly added.

"Yeah, he was sick. Got to say goodbye and everything."

"That's good."

"Yeah, I guess. So, when did you start hacking?"

"When Jake started abusing me, I think I needed something I could control. I could hack into my high school when I was 15." She laughed remembering the time. "Changed some grades, don't tell my mom. She's sure I'll end up in a prison."

"Yours or other peoples?"

"Both. I started with downgrading the bullies."

"That must've felt good."

"Owyeah, one jackass got kicked off the basketball team because his grades weren't good enough."

He smiled at her. "Did you ever feel bad?"

"Yeah, so I left him alone and he was back on it after a couple of months."

"Here we are." He stopped in front of the house.

"Thanks, uuhm.. So, my mom isn't here yet and neither is Greg. I haven't dropped the charges against Jake, and I'm sure he'll make good on his threat.. Can you come in, just until my mom or Greg comes home?"

"Sure." He parked the car and got out.

She handed him a soda while he sat down on the couch.

"I can't believe I told you all the shit about Jake." Alex smiled as she sat down next to Spike.

"I'm glad you did."

She smiled and nodded, not looking at him. "Me too."

"Because, I've been wanting to ask you something for a while.. but maybe it isn't a great idea.. or the right time."

"Ask me, only way you can know."

"Do you want to go out sometime?"

She smiled at him. "As friends, or..?"

Spike smiled nervously. "A date, but friends is cool if you don't want to.. my timing sucks.."

"Sure, let me know when."

He looked up, surprised. "I will. Listen, Alex, if I ever do something that makes you uncomfortable.."

She put her hand on top of his on the back of the couch. "Shut up, Mike."

Then they heard the front door, Alex immediately took her hand back and moved back, putting more distance between her and Spike. He looked at her surprised.

"I'm living with a negotiator, he'll know." Spike smiled at her.

"Alex, Spike still here?" Greg asked, she could hear him put his bag down.

"Yeah, asked him to stay until you got home." Spike got up and threw his soda can in the trash.

"Thanks for the soda."

"Thanks for staying." She walked him to his car.

"I'll give you a call."

"You do that." He wanted to kiss her cheek but refrained himself. He knew she wasn't ready and Greg was probably watching.

"Goodnight." He got in the car, waved and drove off.

Alex walked back in and was about to climb the stairs when she heard Greg talk to her.

"So, you like Spike, huh?"

"Spike?"

"Yeah, nerdy guy on my team.."

She rolled her eyes. "He's a nice guy."

"Do you trust him?" Alex sighed. "I'm just asking if you trust him."

"No, you're asking if he gives me the warm fuzzies."

"Does he?"

"No."

"Liar."

She raised her eyebrows at him. "You're annoying you know that?"

"I've been told before."

"Anyway, I don't like Spike like that."

"Sure.."

"Okay, I said it was okay for you to move in with us so I would feel safe, not annoyed."

"You like my insight."

"No I don't."

"He likes you too."

"I don't want to hear it, Greg."

"Yes you do. It gave you the.. warm fuzzies, was it?"

"I'm going to my room now.." She turned around and climbed the stairs, leaving Greg with a grin.

**A/N Let me know what you think?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N This is a little longer than the others, so enjoy this. :)**

"I'll get it." Greg said when the phone rang Saturday morning. Spike said he would call her three days ago, and he hadn't yet so she was disappointed. "Parker.. Sure." Greg walked back towards the couch. "It's for you." He held it out to Alex. "It's Spike." He raised his eyebrows.

"Thanks." She grabbed the phone and got up to walk to her room. "Hey, Mike." Greg smiled at her back.

"So, there's a guy?" Anna asked surprised.

"Yeah, there's a guy." Greg sat down next to her on the couch and put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her against him.

"Is it a nice guy?"

"Yeah, no worries. He's on my team, it's a super nice guy."

"Good, does he know.."

He nodded and smiled at her. "Yes, she told him everything. More than I knew, probably more than you know."

"Wow."

"Hmm, yeah what I thought."

It was about 10 minutes before she walked back down.

"I'm going out." She yelled grabbing her coat.

"Hold on!" Anna yelled, getting up. "Where are you going?"

"Lunch.."

"With?"

"Mike.."

"Can I meet him sometime?"

"Sure, don't expect it any time soon though. Didn't meet Greg until you'd been dating him for four months."

"So you're dating him?" Greg asked from the living room.

"Still annoying!" She put on her coat.

"Are you wearing mascara?" Anna asked, looking at her daughter.

Alex looked down, eventhough it was already too late. "Yes.."

"You must be serious about him."

Alex sighed and was happy the doorbell rang. "Bye." Alex said, opening the door and smiling at Spike. "Hi, let's go." Spike looked behind her and saw her mother.

"Hold on.." He said, smiling at her. "Don't you think I should at least introduce myself?"

She shook her head. "No." She walked past him towards the car.

"Well I do." He turned towards Anna. "Hi, I'm Mike." He extended his hand and she accepted it immediately.

"Hi Mike, I'm Anna. It's nice to meet you." Anna watched as Alex waited impatiently.

"It's nice to meet you to, you have a great daughter."

"Thank you, I think you should go. As nice as she is, she's really impatient."

"Oh, I know." He smiled at her. "I'll bring her home before dinner."

"Thanks, Mike." She watched as he opened the car door for Alex before she walked back in, closing the front door. She walked back to Greg on the couch. "Nice guy, better manners than Alex."

"Yeah, told you he's a nice guy."

"Greg.. this is her first guy ever, if he hurts her.."

"He won't, not on purpose anyway."

…

"So, I thought we start simple for a first date. Start with lunch and maybe take a walk or something? Talk, and whatever."

"Sounds good, you called just in time. I was about to make myself some lunch."

"I've got good timing."

She smiled at him. "Yeah, you do."

He parked the car and they walked into a diner. He had spent the last few days thinking what to do. He wanted to take her out to dinner, but knew that would be too much. He assumed she never dated a guy, with a man abusing her in her teen years.

…

"So, do you have brothers or sisters?" She asked as they walked through a park.

"No, only child." It was silent for a few minutes. "So, I'm bad at this romancy, dating stuff." Alex took his hand, interlacing their fingers.

"Makes two of us."

"You've got really cold hands, do you want to go inside somewhere warmer?"

"Wherever is good. I don't care." Someone bumped into her.

"There's a note on your jacket." Spike said, stopping and grabbing the note. "_You've got three days to drop the charges, time's ticking. You can't hide at SRU, no one can protect you._" He read out loud. Alex grabbed the note and looked at it before throwing it in the trash.

"Let's just keep walking."

"That's a threat, Alex."

"It's nothing, just some joke."

"Alex.." He stopped and turned her towards him. "Look at me." She did as he asked. "That's not just a joke, it's Jake right?" She nodded. "I'm not losing you out of my sight." He gripped her hand a little tighter and continued walking.

"Sounds good to me."

…

Spike had make sure either he or Greg were with her for the next week. Nothing had happened. They had gone out on another date or two but Spike hadn't tried to kiss her. She liked that about him, he didn't push her. She wasn't ready yet and she was glad he seemed to know that. Maybe it was because of his job, maybe it was because of his character, probably a little bit of both. They were sitting on the couch watching a movie when Alex heard a car stop. She could see from the couch it was Greg's car.

"Crap." She turned the movie off and got up. "They weren't supposed to be home yet."

Spike still sat on the couch, surprised. "We're not going to finish the movie?"

She shook her head and threw him his coat and car keys. "No."

"Alex, come on.. they know we're dating." He said before she pulled on his hand. "And I was kind of enjoying spending time with you.."

"Yeah Mike, me too.. but.. please?"

"Going to tell me why?"

"Uuhm.."

"Is it because of anything Jake did?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Okay.." His coat was still on the couch. "Is it anything I did? Because if I've.."

"No, god no!" She took both of his hands. "You are great, Mike. You really are.."

"Then what is it?"

They heard a car door followed by footsteps.

Alex sighed before answering. "It's just Greg.."

His eyes turned a little angry. "Is he hurting you, because if he is, I don't care if he's my boss.."

Alex's eyes grew wide. "NO! No, Greg's great too." She heard the front door open. "He teases me.."

"About me?"

"Yes.." Then Greg came in.

"Hey, boss." Greg glared at Spike, making him smile. "Greg, I mean. That's weird to say, just so you know."

"I know, Mike." He looked at them, they were still holding hands. "I didn't know you were coming over, what were you guys doing?"

"Well," Spike started, smiling at Alex. "We _were_ watching a movie. But right now, I'm getting kicked out."

Anna appeared behind Greg.

"Alex!" She scolded.

Alex pointed at Greg. "His fault."

"How is this my fault?"

"Because you keep.. pestering me every time I hang out.. with Mike."

"So you just kick him out when I get here?"

"The plan was _before_, you got here.."

Greg laughed. "Finish the movie Alex, I will only annoy you a little."

Spike looked at Alex, smiling. "Ah, can we?"

Alex shook her head smiling while they walked back to the couch. "Fine."

Greg wanted to go to the kitchen but Anna stopped him and steered him towards the stairs.

"I just want a coke.."

Anna smiled at him and pushed him up the stairs. "Let them finish the movie."

"But.."

"It's your own fault for teasing her. Poor Michaelangelo get's kicked out because of you."

He walked up the stairs to their room. "You seem to like him."

"I do, he makes Alex happy, I haven't seen her happy in a _long_ time."

"Stop blaming yourself, honey."

Anna sighed and shook her head. "If I hadn't introduced her to Jake.."

"Stop thinking like that, Alex doesn't blame you so stop blaming yourself."

"But she should.." Greg shook his head and pulled her towards the window. "She likes Mike, but she hates herself for not being able to be 'normal'. Does she talk to you about it?"

"To me? Not much, I know she just wants to be normal, I think she believes he will change his mind about her.."

"Yeah, she's insecure."

Greg nodded and looked outside and they were both silent for a long time. "Wow, the roads are completed snowed shut, and that in 20 minutes.."

Anna looked at her watch. "Yeah.. their movie should finish in a couple of minutes. We should offer him the guest bedroom."

"Yeah, we can carpool to work tomorrow." Greg joked.

"Is it weird? That your step-daughter is dating your subordinate?"

"He's more like a teammate." Greg kissed her gently. "But yeah, a little bit. I'm so used to calling him Spike."

"And he keeps calling you boss and sarge."

"Force of habit." He took Anna's hand. "Come, let's go offer him a bed."

They walked downstairs and into the kitchen. They both glanced at the couch, Alex was leaning against Spike and his arm was around her shoulders, their hands linked. Anna smiled, knowing Spike was her first crush and he wouldn't pressure her. She waited until the credits rolled onto the screen before clearing her throat and walking up behind them.

"Mike, the roads are snowed shut. Do you want to stay over tonight?"

Alex looked surprised at her mother. Her eyes growing wide. Spike couldn't stay over.. he would expect to sleep in her room.. in her bed.. with her in it.. Would he have any other expectations? God, would he expect her to sleep with him? They hadn't even kissed yet!

Spike noticed the look in her eyes. "The couch would be great."

Alex let out a breath, judging by the gentle smile forming on Spike's lips the breath was audible. "We've got a guest bedroom, come. I'll show you." Alex said, getting up.

"That would be great, I've got my gym bag in my car. Let me just grab it." He put on his coat.

"Sure, just don't slip."

"I won't."

Alex waited until Spike was gone before turning to her mother. "Next time, warn me? What if he expected to sleep in my room?"

"He didn't."

"But what if he did!"

Anna smiled gently at her. "Relax honey.."

"And what if he wakes up because of me?"

Greg looked at her, confused.

"He probably won't."

"But what if he does?"

Spike walked up behind them with the bag.

"Talking about me again?" He joked, but his smile faded when he saw the look on Alex's face. "Oh. you are.. I can drive home.."

Alex shook her head. "No, it's fine. Come, I'll show you your room." She wanted to take the bag from him but he refused. "Let me, Mike. You're a guest."

"And you're my girlfriend, I'm not going to let you carry my bag."

She smiled shyly at the mention of 'girlfriend' and nodded.

He smiled. "Good, lead the way."

She walked up the stairs in front of him and he mentally reprimanded himself when he noticed he was looking at her ass the entire way. She opened the door to the room next to hers. "So, the sheets are clean.. The bathroom's down the hall, you'll have to share it with me. Uuhm, you can use my computer if you need to check your email or something."

"Yeah, if you don't mind. My mom usually emails me on Sunday's." He didn't really need to use her computer but he was dying to see her room and he was afraid she would think too much into him wanting to see it.

She smiled at him before turning to the door. "Sure, just do whatever you have to do here and come to my room."

He took off his clothes and put sweats on, he walked out into the hallway but turned around to put on a shirt. He didn't want her to think he wanted something from her. He walked to the room next to his and knocked.

"_Just a minute!"_

He smiled as he heard some stumbling and swearing. Then the door unlocked and opened.

"You okay?" He asked as he walked inside.

"Yeah, just stubbed my elbow" She pointed to her computer. "So uuh, you can use that."

He smiled and nodded. "Impressive." He said looking at all the screens on her desk. He sat down behind her computer. "This were you do all your CIA-hacking?"

"You're a cop."

"I'm your boyfriend first, aren't I?"

She smiled at him. "Yes, to both."

"Good, except for the CIA-hacking." He turned back to the computer so he could check his email.

…

He sat up in bed, something woke him up but we wasn't sure what. He listened for a few seconds but laid back down when he didn't hear anything. Then there was a scream and muffled talking. It came from his left, Alex's room. He immediately shot up and walked to her room. He stood before her door for a few seconds, listening. Then there was some more muffled talking, but this time he could make out that it was panicked. He tried the door but it was locked. He then knocked on it.

"Alex, you okay?" There came no answer so he knocked again, louder this time. "Alex?" He heard a scream. "Alex!"

**A/N Please let me know if you liked it by leaving me a review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

He was about to kick in the door when a door down the hall opened and Greg walked out, followed by Anna.

"Is everything okay Spike?"

Spike shook his head and pointed to the door. "Listen."

Greg and Anna stood before her door before she heard her muffled voice and a scream. Anna nodded and put the key in her hand in the lock. "Stay out here, both of you." They nodded before Anna walked inside, leaving the door open.

She kneeled down next to Alex's bed. "Honey, wake up." She put a hand on her arm. "Alex." She shook her gently until Alex woke up, she shot up in bed, gasping for air. "Just a dream, honey. Just a dream." She put a comforting hand on her arm.

Alex noticed Spike in the doorway. "Did I wake him?"

"Don't worry about that. Are you okay?"

Alex was still out of breath. "Yeah, thanks mom."

Anna put a hand on Alex's cheek. "I'm at the end of the hallway."

Alex nodded, still out of breath."Yeah, thanks."

Anna nodded before getting up and walking past Spike. He was still in the doorway, looking as Alex was still trying to catch her breath.

"Are you okay?" He really wanted to sit on the bed with her, but he stayed in the doorway to be sure.

She nodded. "Yeah.. sorry for waking you."

"Nothing to apologize about. Want to talk about it?"

She shook her head. "It's just the usual."

"Want to tell me what the usual is?"

"Jake stuff."

He was still standing in the doorway. "Aah. Is there anything I can do?"

"Can you.. just come here for a little bit?"

He smiled and nodded before walking over to the bed and sitting on the edge. "Anything you want, Alex."

"I'm sorry for being so messed up."

He took her hand, knowing that was okay. "No you're not."

"Liar."

…

Spike looked up when he heard someone walk towards him inside the SRU gym. "Hey." He smiled brightly at her. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, when you call me and tell me you can't make it for dinner on my birthday.." She shook her head. "That just won't do Mike."

"Yeah, I'm sorry.. We need to pull a double shift.. I won't be done until 7 in the morning."

She smiled and took his hand. "Well, that's just unacceptable."

He tucked some hair behind her ear. "I've got your present in my locker, wait here and I'll go get it for you."'

"Sure." She watched him walk away before turning around, catching team one watching her. "Don't you have work to do?"

"No." Greg said, smiling at her.

Jules smiled at her. "Happy birthday, Alex."

"Thanks."

It wasn't long before Spike came back. "So uuh, do you want it here or in the hall or..?"

"Here's good. It's nothing embarrassing right?"

"No." He looked really nervous. "I just hope you'll like it." She looked at him expectantly. "Ow, yeah.. right." He reached into his pocket and handed her a rectangular box.

She ripped off the wrapping paper and found a jewelry box. "Mike.."

"There's actually something inside, if I'd known you'd be happy with a box.."

She smiled and lightly shoved him. She opened the box and inside she found a beautiful silver charm bracelet. It already had three charms on it, her zodiac sign, his zodiac sign and a heart. Her mouth dropped open.

"It's Pandora, you can add more, there's a whole bunch of them. But I hope you'll keep me and my heart on it, because you own both."

There was a tear running down her cheek. Spike wanted to say something when she hugged him tight. "Thank you, it's beautiful."

He smiled and looked at Greg, who smiled at him. She pulled back, her arms still around his neck. She looked into his eyes for a second before slowly inching closer and letting their lips touch for just a second. She looked back at him, insecure about her action.

"Alex, I love you."

"I love you too." She kissed him again, longer this time. She still wasn't sure what to do, how to kiss and she knew he would know that.

"You know I wasn't expecting you to kiss me, right?"

"I know." She opened the box again. "Can you put it on for me?"

He nodded and took the bracelet out before putting it around her wrist.

"Thank you, this is my best birthday in years." She looked at the bracelet before looking at the clock on the wall. "I should go home, mom'll have my birthday dinner ready soon."

"Okay, let me walk you to your car."

"Yeah, thanks." He took her hand and they walked towards the elevator. "I'll save you a piece of cake, for the next time you come by."

"Tomorrow?" He asked as he pushed the elevator button.

She smiled and bit her bottom lip. "Sounds good." It was silent for a second. "Mike, about the kissing.."

"Yeah?"

She looked at the ground, embarrassed. "I don't know how to.."

"But you don't regret it?"

"No, I've been wanting to kiss you for a few days.. but I was afraid I would do something wrong."

They got into the elevator and he smiled at her. "Well then, we'll have plenty of fun trying to get it right."

…

Jules walked towards him when he got back into the gym. "Wow Spike, how romantic of you."

Spike smiled shyly at Jules. "Yeah well.. I hoped she would like it, I'm not good at the romancy stuff."

Nathan –Wordy was sick, so Nathan took his shift- chuckled from a distance. "You would say that was the first time you'd kissed her."

Spike looked up, taken from his reverie. "It was."

"You've been dating her for a while right? What, you didn't have the balls to do it sooner?"

Greg could see the fire lightning in Spike's eyes. He knew how protective he was of her.

Nathan continued. "Because she's a nice piece of ass, if you're not going to hit that soon I will."

"Don't talk about her like that." Spike warned.

"Like what? Like a guy? The next time I see her I will fuck her so hard, she'll know what a _real_ man's like."

Spike darted forward, punching Nathan to the ground and following him there. They rolled across the floor, punching each other's face before the others were able to pull them apart. Nathan was glad he was being pulled back, while Spike continued to struggle to get back to Nathan.

"Spike.." Greg stood before him and Ed behind him, holding him back. "Mike, leave it. He doesn't know what the deal is."

"He shouldn't open his mouth when he doesn't!"

"I agree, just calm down.." Spike nodded and stopped struggling. "Good. Ed, can you get an icepack and see how Nathan's doing?" Ed nodded and went off to do as Greg asked. "That was a really nice bracelet."

"Yeah.. " Spike's thoughts were still with Nathan and what he said.

"Don't think about what Nathan said."

"That's my girlfriend he was talking about! Your stepdaughter.."

"I know, I don't like the way he talked about her either. He doesn't know what he's talking about."

Ed came back with the icepack and handed it to Spike, he put it on his lip. "Thanks."

"You got him pretty good." Ed said, referring to Nathan.

It was another couple of minutes before Nathan walked towards Spike. His entire face was bruised and he had a bloody nose.

He looked at both Spike and Greg. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have talked that way about her." Spike looked him over but didn't say anything.

Greg took Nathan in before speaking up. "Don't let it happen again."

"It won't, sarge."

"Good." Then he and Spike walked off.

…

"Mom! I'm home!"

She walked from the kitchen. "Hey birthday girl, how were things at SRU?"

"Good."

"Did you see Mike? Or were they too busy?"

"No, we talked."

"Did he have a birthday present for you?"

Alex smiled and lifted her hand so Anna could see the bracelet. "He did."

"Wow, Alex. That's beautiful. Please tell me you thanked him?" Anna had her doubts about her daughters manners sometimes.

Alex blushed and looked at the ground. "I did."

Anna smiled, guessing she kissed him. "Good, now go get ready for dinner. It'll be done in a minute or so." She watched as Alex climbed the stairs before grabbing her phone and texting Greg to ask if she kissed Spike. It wasn't long before he replied that she did, making Anna smile.


	8. Chapter 8

It was lunch-time the next day when Spike knocked on her door. At first he wanted to cancel, knowing she would want to know what happened to his face, but he wanted to spend a little time with her more.

She opened the door with a smile but it faltered when she saw his face. "Mike," she sounded worried. "Oh my god.. what happened?" She gently touched his face.

"I'll explain in a second."

She walked inside in front of him. "Okay, yeah sure.. come on in, I saved you that cake. Looks like you deserve it.."

"Sounds good." He looked at her wrist and smiled when he saw the bracelet was still in place. "Glad to see you're wearing it."

"I'm never taking it off again."

"Good."

"Sit down, I'll get your cake."

Spike turned into the living room and smiled at Anna and Greg. "Hey."

"Hi, Mike." Anna turned to look at him. "What did you do?"

Alex handed him the cake. "That's what I asked him."

Spike smiled. "Got into a fight is all."

They heard Greg snort. "Threw the first punch."

Spike groaned, he hoped Greg wouldn't say anything.

Alex looked up surprised. "Mike, it must've been something big if you punched someone. Who did you punch?"

"Nathan."

Alex looked at Greg. "The guy replacing Wordy until he's better?" They both nodded. "What did he do to piss you off that bad?"

"Said some stuff I didn't like."

"About what?"

"You.." He mumbled.

Alex looked at Greg. "Me?" Greg nodded. "What did he say?"

Spike spoke up before Greg could say anything. "Nothing you need to know."

"Mike, if it's about me.."

"You don't need to know, he was being rude, I fixed it."

She decided to give in. "Okay, thank you for defending my honor." She smiled at him. "Knight in shining armour."

He smiled. "You're welcome, m'lady." He took a big bite of the cake. "Hmm, this is great."

"Yeah, mom made it herself. So.. I could use your help with something."

"Sure, use the cake to lure me in and then use me." She raised her eyebrows. "Tell me, what is it?"

"Hacking."

"Alex.."

"Legal."

Spike's brow furrowed. "How is hacking legal?"

"Apple has put out a reward for anyone who can hack the new IOS and point out the leak."

"Okay, so what do you need my help with?"

"You're pretty to look at while I'm working."

Spike smiled at her. "Sure." He followed her up the stairs to her room. "So, you just want me to sit on the bed?"

"Yep." She booted the program while he sat down on the bed. She walked towards him and smiled at him, unsure about what she was doing. "How about a kiss for good luck?"

He smiled and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

She shook her head. "You call that a kiss?"

He smiled again and pulled her on the bed next to him, kissing her gently. "Better?"

"A little." She kissed him and bit his lip a little roughly.

He pulled back and smiled at her. "Someone has been looking on the internet." She hit him playfully. "So, was this Apple thing a excuse to get me away from your mom and sarge?"

"Well, yes and no." She gently touched his black eye. "Looks painful."

He got a glint in his eyes. "I'm sure you could kiss it better."

"Are you now?" She smiled and raised up to kiss his eye. "No, it still looks bad."

"It feels better." He leaned in. "Do you know what would make me feel _much_ better?"

"I can guess.." She leaned in and kissed him, she felt his tongue on her lips so she opened her mouth to let him in.

Both of their attention was taken by the kiss so they didn't hear Greg knock, open the door, look inside and walk away again a second later.

She looked unsure after they had pulled apart, still scared she would do something wrong and Spike would change his mind about her.

"That was a great website you visited." She glared at him. "What? You telling me you asked your mom how to kiss? Or sarge?"

She laughed at him. "God no.. So it.. I.."

He touched her cheek. "You did great. Don't worry so much."

"I'll stop worrying when you do."

He glared at her. "That's different.."

"How is it different? We both worry we will do something wrong."

"Yeah, but when I do something wrong.. you're not ready for.."

She smiled and took his hand. "I'll let you know. I've told you a million times, you're great."

"And I've told you a million times, not to worry so much."

…

"Spike, no phone during drills. You know that." Ed said when Spike's phone started ringing.

"It's Alex.." Alex had gotten the note 3 weeks ago, nothing happened but Spike still didn't trust it. Ed grabbed the phone from his hand and put it on speaker.

"Alex, we're busy with drills.."

"_He's here." They could hear labored breathing and running. Spike grabbed the phone._

"Alex?"

"_Jake, he's inside the house." Greg and Spike shared a look before taking off inside, the team followed them._

"Where are you?"

"_My room, he's coming up the stairs.. Mike.." _

"Can you escape through the window?"

"_No, there are cops outside.. they're with him."_

"Lock the door, move your desk in front of it. We'll be right there, I swear."

"_My desk's too heavy, it's got my computer on it.."_

"Just stay on the phone."

"_I will.." _

_They could hear a man yelling on the background. "Bitch, open the door! I warned you!"_

"We're 6 minutes out, Alex."

"_Okay.." It was silent for a minute. "I don't think I've got 6 minutes.. The door won't hold.. he's coming in."_

"Alex, it'll all be okay. We'll be there soon." They heard a big bang in the background.

"_Jake, stay away! NO!" Then the line went dead._

"Alex!" Spike tried to call her back but she didn't pick up the phone.

"We're three minutes out." Ed said, Spike and Greg shared a look.

"He can't do much in three minutes, right?" Spike said, trying to make them all feel better.

"No." Greg said.

"I promised her, sarge.."

"So, did I Spike. Don't worry, I'm sure it'll all turn out okay."

Ed pulled the car over and they all went inside the house. Aside for a broken picture frame it all looked normal. Greg and Spike took the stairs to her bedroom.

"_Kitchen. clear."_

"_Living room, clear."_

"_Basement, clear."_

Spike and Greg walked through the broken down door.

"Bedroom, clear." Spike said. Then he and Greg cleared the rest of the floor.

"Bathroom, clear."

"Second bedroom clear

"Third bedroom, clear, all clear." They walked back downstairs.

"He took her." Spike said. "I'll go check traffic cams."

"Spike, the command truck isn't coming.."

"I'll use Alex's computer."

"She has the traffic camera's on there?"

"Yeah, from this street." He walked back up the stairs, Greg on his heel.

"Why?" Ed asked while following them upstairs.

"Because she didn't feel safe when sarge wasn't here." He booted her computer. "If I remember right, it records in a continuous loop, overwrites the data each 6 hours."

"So, the footage of the last 6 hours should be on her computer?" Greg walked up behind Spike.

"Yep." He logged onto her computer.

"How do you know her password?"

"She told me." He looked at the footage. "Here, one cop car. We should be able to track them with dispatch."

"Let's do it." Greg grabbed his phone to call dispatch. "Yes, car 146… Okay, no I'll wait.. yes?.. Oh, really?.. Okay, thanks anyway." He hung up the phone. "The car was stolen and returned by two fourteen and thirteen year old kids, five minutes ago."

"That's bullshit." Spike said.

"There's no way to track them?" Greg asked. Spike shook his head, her phone was still on the desk.

"No."

"Greg," Ed started. "There's nothing left to do but wait."

"Yeah, well you call her mother and tell her that."

"I'm sure she'll turn out fine, Greg."

"I doubt it, Jake means business."

…

A woman saw how a black van stopped in front of the ER, two guys dumped a lifeless body before speeding off. The girl was beat up and naked, the woman quickly ran inside to call for help.

**A/N So you got this a little earlier than I planned (hope you don't mind ^^) but it will take a little longer for the next chapter ha-ha. Also, I think about 5 more chapters until the end of the story.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Yes, this is very medical inaccurate. But I honestly don't really care, it's fanfiction, we wake the dead here, so I can do this..**

The doctors followed the woman out, they quickly put the girl on a gurney and rolled her inside.

"She's waking up." One of them said. She blinked her eyes a couple of times and groaned. "Ma'am, you're at the hospital. Can you hear me?"

"Hm.."

"Ma'am, can you tell us your name." A friendly female doctor asked her while she was putting a gown on her.

"Call SRU.. Mike.."

"Ma'am, we'll do that can you tell us your name?"

"Mike.."

"We'll call him for you, do you know where you are?"

"Hospital.." She groaned when they rolled her on her side. Alex tried to focus, but it was proving very hard. "Scarlatti, Mike.."

"My colleague is calling with the SRU already. Can you tell me what happened?" She shook her head and groaned. "Try to lie still, you may have a concussion." Another doctor came in and walked towards Alex.

"Officer Scarlatti and Officer Parker are on their way."

"Good.."

"Now, can you please tell me your name?"

"Alex.."

"Alex, this might hurt a little bit but I'm going to lift your arm." Alex screamed out in pain as the woman lifted her arm. "It's broken in at least three places." She told another doctor.

"We need to do an x-ray of her right arm and ribs. She also needs an head CT and a rape kit."

"No rape kit.." Alex groaned while the woman put her arm back down on the bed.

"Alex.."

"No, Mike and Greg.." It was becoming a little easier to focus.

"They're on their way." The woman had just said it or she could hear Spike yell her name. "I'll go get them."

"Alex.." Both Greg and Spike walked in, happy to see her.

"Hey, I'm okay." Spike and Greg stood at the left side of her bed, she took Spike's hand. "I don't want a rape kit."

"Ma'am, Alex, it's really best if you do. We can always destroy it.."

"No, no kit.." The doctors looked at Spike and Greg.

"Are you sure? It could be evidence." Spike said.

"I'm sure." The doctors were still looking at them.

"You heard her." Spike said. "She doesn't want a rape kit."

"Thank you.." She smiled at Greg before closing her eyes, losing consciousness.

"Who's allowed to make medical decisions for her?"

"I am." Greg said. "We signed the papers last week."

"Are you sure you don't want to do a rape kit, sir?"

Greg sighed and Spike turned towards him. "You heard her.."

"I.. if this is Jake again, then we've got evidence.."

"She's scared to death for this guy."

One of the doctors interrupted him. "Sir?"

"Do it." He looked at the ground, knowing Alex will kill him. "Take the kit."

"Okay, let's take her for a head CT and x-rays first."

"Come on Spike, we'll wait in the waiting room. Nothing we can do here."

…

"She'll wake up any second, you can go see her now." A nurse told Greg. Both he and Spike got up. "Sorry sir, just family."

"She's been asking for him the second she was brought in." Greg said.

"It's protocol, just family."

"I'm her brother."

The nurse looked unbelieving at him.

"Please."

"Okay, come on then."

They followed the nurse to the room and she left them alone.

"Brother, huh?"

Spike ignored him, looking at Alex from just inside the room. "She looks bad."

"She'll get better, Spike. She's strong."

"Yeah, I know." He sat down in a chair next to her bed. "Will this ever be over?"

"The trial starts in a couple of days, it'll be over soon."

Spike watched as Alex blinked her eyes and groaned.

"Hey, good to have you back." Spike took the hand that wasn't wrapped in a cast.

"It's nice to see you." She croaked.

"Doctor says we can take you home if you want to go, as long as we wake you up every two hours."

"Home sounds good. You'll stay, right?" Spike glanced at Greg, he nodded.

"Yeah, I'll stay."

"Good." She looked at Greg. "Told mom yet?"

Greg shook his head "No, I tried but she didn't pick up the phone."

"Maybe he got to her." Greg quickly grabbed his phone, walked out of the room and called to her office. "Guess the dinner you planned has to wait a little while longer." Alex looked at Spike.

"Yeah, I guess. I don't mind."

"I know, you're a patient man." Alex lifted her hand to stroke his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"She's fine." Greg said when he walked back inside the room, ruining the moment. "Her phone's just broken."

"Is she coming here?"

"No, I said we'll pick her up on our way home. Jake is getting desperate, I'm done taking risks."

"Okay."

"I'll go get a nurse so we can get you out of here."

"Sounds good."

…

"I can't believe this." Alex said while she walked out of court. "They had the damn DVD! He beat me up just last week!" Greg walked towards her. "How can they say he's innocent? For years, he abused me and they just say he's innocent!"

"Calm down." Greg walked towards her.

"How can they do this?" She hugged him and let the tears run free.

"I don't know, Alex. They shouldn't have." She pulled back and he smiled gently at her. "It'll be okay, at least he'll leave you alone now." He wiped away some tears.

"There she cries." Jake said.

"Walk, Jake." Greg told him.

He laughed at them. "Or what, you're going to let the crying, scared, traumatized girl with the broken arm go?"

"Just get out of here. You won, you've bought your freedom.. just go."

"I will see you again soon, Lexie."

Greg had called her Lex once, but she asked him to never do that again. Now he knew why. Jake smiled again before leaving.

"How about we go find your mom and we go home?"

She nodded. "Are you looking forward to the wedding?" He smiled at her. Greg had proposed to Anna four weeks ago. They didn't want a big wedding so they didn't need much time for planning.

Greg nodded. "You know I am."

"How long is the honeymoon again?"

"Two weeks."

"Mike can stay over, right?"

"Sure, or you can stay at his place. You know that already."

"Just wanted to make sure."

"As long as you.."

"Okay, yeah.. you're not my stepdad just yet, I would appreciate it if you didn't talk about sex with me."

"I know you hate it."

"I know you know, you still do it."

…

"So, mom, are you ready?" Alex asked as Anna was putting on her veil.

Anna smiled brightly. "Never been more ready. Are you looking forward to the party?"

"Cake? Are you kidding me?"

Anna smiled at her. "How foolish of me."

"So, Greg chose Mike as one of his groomsmen.." She said looking at the ground.

"Yes."

"I'm glad, because according to Jenny there is some rule about having to pick a groomsman?"

"Did she tell you that?"

"Yes, and apparently, because she's your made of honor.. she gets to chose first.. she won't choose Mike right?"

"No sweety, Mike's all yours."

"Good. Choose for what, exactly?"

"Dancing."

"God, I don't want Wordy.. or Ed.."

Anna laughed. "They all know Mike's yours."


	10. Chapter 10

Spike was sitting next to Ed and Wordy at dinner, but he kept looking at Alex.

"Go." Ed told him.

"What?"

Wordy shook his head. "Ask her to dance."

"I'm not sure if she wants to.."

Wordy lowered his voice, trying to sound stern. "Ask her."

"Okay.." Spike got up and walked towards her. "Want to dance?"

"I can't dance.. I've never danced.."

He smiled charmingly and extended his hand. "I can't dance either, no one will notice how bad you dance when they see me."

"Okay, sure." She smiled and accepted his hand.

"So, this is the chachacha. It's real simple, look. 1-2-chachacha" He showed her a simple move. "Try it." She smiled and tried. "There, almost had it. It's not hard."

They had danced a couple of songs, she now knew the chachacha and a couple of groupdances. Then a slow song started and he looked at her questioningly, if she wasn't ready he wouldn't push. But instead she just smiled at him, looked around for a second and copied what she saw others doing.

Anna was just talking to one of her friends when Greg tapped on her shoulder and pointed towards Alex and Spike slow dancing. "Aren't they cute?"

"Yes, I'm so glad she's happy, Greg."

"She really does seem happy. Even after the trial blew up last month."

Anna sighed. "Yes, I just hope Jake is going to leave her alone."

"Well, let's not talk about that. You want to dance, Mrs Parker?"

"I'd love to dance."

Alex looked up at Spike in the middle of the song. "You're amazing, Mike." She then leaned in and kissed him.

He smiled brightly at her. "I love you, Alex."

"I love you too."

…

"Why do you waste your time with me?" She asked Spike while they were playing a video game at his place.

He paused the game. "What do you mean?"

"We've been dating for four months and we haven't slept together yet. You're a handsome guy, you could get plenty of girls who _would_ sleep with you."

"I don't want them, I want you. I love you Alex, no matter how long it'll take. I've got time, besides I take _plenty_ of pleasure in making out with you."

"Owyeah?"

"Yeah."

"Even if your hands still can't.. wander?"

"Even then." He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss. "Now, how about we finish this game and I'll bring you home?" He started the game again.

"No." She paused it ant put her controller on the table before putting his next to it.

"What do you.." He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as she straddled him and kissed him. "Ooh, yeah okay sure." He laid her down on the couch and hovered over her. "This is so much better than a video game." He kissed her neck before moving to her mouth. "What time do you want to be home?"

"Are you kicking me out?"

"No.. I would hold you here forever if I could.."

"Then why do you want to bring me home? Greg and my mom left for their honeymoon yesterday, I've got all the time in the world."

He smiled at her. "Are you asking me if you can stay over?"

She ran her hand over his chest and gently bit the pulse point in his neck, making him groan. "I am." She kissed his neck again. "Are you going to let me?"

He closed his eyes, trying not to let all the blood rush south. When he opened his eyes and noticed the look in her eyes he knew she could feel him pressing against her. He didn't know if it was surprise or fear in her eyes. "Alex.."

She closed her eyes for a second to make all the bad memories go away. She opened her eyes again when she noticed he was getting up. "No." She put a hand on his arm to stop him. "Stay just like this. You're a guy, it happens.. right?"

"It does when I'm making out with my sexy girlfriend, yes.. but if you're not.."

"It's just something new, I'll get used to it."

"Just like the kissing?"

She shook her head. "That's different. He never kissed me on my mouth, so that's easier for me to deal with."

"But you could feel him pressing up against you?"

"Yes, so it'll take time before.." She blushed. "We can do anything with _that_.."

He smiled at her, he always found it endearing when she blushed. "I know, I love you."

Alex smiled and kissed him passionately before she took his hand from her hip, moving it up her chest until it was grazing the underside of her breast, making more of his blood rush south. "I love you too."

"You do know this isn't helping with the whole pressing into you thing, right?"

She smiled smugly at him and nodded. "I do." He kissed her to wipe that smug smile of her face.

…

Alex looked to her right, no Spike. She lay back on the bed and took a deep breath. She'd fallen asleep, in his bed, in his arms. She smiled as she looked at the ceiling. She'd had a nightmare, but he'd woken her up and he held her until she'd fallen asleep again. Then the door opened and Spike walked in, he smiled when she noticed she was awake.

"Morning, I made you breakfast." He sat down on the bed and put the tray over her legs.

She smiled and lifted up a little to kiss him. "Morning." She sat back down and looked at the tray. "Wow, that looks good, and it smells even better."

"So, I thought maybe we could do something before I go to work?"

"Ow right.. Tuesday is nightshift day."

He smiled and nodded. "Yes, it is. I'll drop you off home on my way to work."

"Yeah, that'd be good." She took a bite from her breakfast. "OH!" She said excited, quickly swallowing her food. "Can we go ice skating?!" She put the tray away and sat on her knees in front of him. "Please please pleeeaase?"

"Yeah, of course. Didn't know you were big on ice skating?"

"I used to figure skate."

He blinked a couple of times. "Really?"

"Yes."

"I would love to see that, any other secret skills?"

"Ballet.." She said it as if she was embarrassed about it.

Now he actually laughed. "Ballet? A tomboy like you?"

"Hey!" She pretended to be offended. "I was a girly girl when I was young."

"A girly girl? You?"

She nodded. "Wore pink and everything."

"Were you a cheerleader? _Please_ tell me you were a cheerleader!"

"No, my girly girl phase was over by high school."

"Too bad, I always wanted to date a cheerleader."

She smiled at him. "I can always dress as one with Halloween."

"I'll hold you to that. Until when were you a girly girl?"

"Until.." She sighed and shook her head. "Jake."

"Oh.." Spike felt bad for bringing it up and ruining the mood. "I'm sorry.."

"Don't worry about it, Jake is the answer to _a lot_ of questions."

He looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry I wasn't at court.."

"Stop, you apologized a million times already. It wasn't your fault you had to work."

"Yeah, but I should've been there."

She shook her head. "I'm sure you would've shot him, so I'm glad you weren't."


	11. Chapter 11

Spike pulled into her driveway. "There's a note on your front door."

"Weird." She turned her attention back to Spike. "Probably a neighbor, anyway thanks for dinner, and breakfast."

"You're very welcome. I'm hoping to do that more often."

"Me too, but I want to cook for you. Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow sounds good."

She leaned over the console and kissed him gently. "Hope you have a quiet shift."

"Me too, love you."

"Love you too, bye."

She got out of the car and waited until he left before going to the door and grabbing the note.

_Lexie,_

_Unfortunately you weren't there when I stopped by.  
I left some presents for you instead._

It wasn't signed but she recognized the handwriting. She quietly opened the front door and walked in. Nothing seemed out of place at first. She walked past one of the photo frames and noticed the picture seemed wrong. She took a closer look and shuddered when she found a picture of her and Jake in it, she remembered the picture. He had hit her five minutes later. She immediately took the picture out of the frame and checked the others. They all seemed right. She went to put the picture on the table but she found another one there. Again it was a picture of her and Jake, this time in swimwear. To anyone it would be just an innocent picture of a girl and her step-dad, but she remembered exactly how the hand on her thigh felt and that it was anything but innocent. She walked through the rest of the house, and found another 5 pictures. She put them all on the table, there wasn't anything she could do. Greg and her mom were gone and Spike was working. Besides, it isn't like he was here now. She went to change into some sweats, when she came back the backdoor was open. She was sure it was locked when she came in, she quickly grabbed her keys and wallet before walking outside. She stopped the first cab she saw and told him to drive to SRU.

Alex walked into SRU, glad to be there. "Hey." She smiled at Kira. "Are they in?"

"Yeah, but they're doing drills outside. Is it important?"

"Uuh, I've got time. Is it okay if I wait in the briefing room until they're ready?"

Kira smiled and nodded. "Sure."

"Thanks."

…

"Spike," Kira called out as they walked back inside. "Alex is in the briefing room. Been there half an hour."

"Thanks Kira." He smiled at her and walked towards the briefing room. "Hey." He looked at Alex a little puzzled.

"Hey." She smiled at him and he noticed she looked relieved.

"What are you doing here? Thought you were going to bed early?"

"I was.. but.." She looked down at her bag. "That note on the front door?"

"Yeah?"

"It was Jake." She opened her bag and grabbed the photo's. "He left these all over the house." She handed him a couple of the pictures.

He looked through them. "These are all of them?"

She shook her head. "No, but I'm not giving you the others."

"Why not?"

"Because they would kill you."

"At least tell me what's in them?"

"Me." He glared at her. "Naked, and sometimes beaten."

His gaze hardened. "You're staying with me. I'll call sarge in the morning.."

"No." She interrupted him. "I was hoping I could stay with you, but you're not calling Greg or my mom. They're on their honeymoon, let them enjoy it."

"They'll kill you when they come back, they'll kill me.."

"No they won't.."

"_Hot call, team one gear up."_

"Wait here until I'm back, we'll go home together."

She nodded. "Thanks Mike."

…

"Are you sure you're fine here?" He asked as she sat down on a bench next to the ice skating rink.

She'd been staying with Spike for almost a week now, they had found another note in his mailbox a few days ago, saying she couldn't hide forever.

She laughed and nodded. "Go get me my hot chocolate."

"Okay, I'll be right back."

She watched him walk away and jumped when someone sat down next to her. "Hey, Lexie."

Alex took a deep breath and looked at him, he was in uniform. "Jake.. what do you want?" Her voice was wavering.

"I've wanted to talk to you for a while, but you make it very hard for me.."

"Maybe I don't want to talk to you." She tried to make it sound harsh, but it just came out sounding scared.

"I can't imagine that. Did you get my pictures yesterday?"

She looked away. "No." Alex lied, the pictures were in the mail but she hadn't told Mike. They were pictures of them making out, taken through his window.

"Are you lying to me?" He grabbed her chin and turned her head so she was looking at him again.

She wished for Mike to come back soon. "No."

"You and Mike seem to be doing good together, is he helping you overcome your fears?"

She shook her head, shaking off his hand. "I don't have fears." She didn't want him to know of the nightmares she has because of him, he would like that too much.

"There you go again with the lying, do you remember what I used to do to you if you lied?" He noticed all kinds of emotions flash in her eyes with the memory he brought up.

She was now concentrating on her body, willing it not to shake with fear. "No."

"Oh I think you do; I think you dream about it a lot. I think you think about it every time you lie. I also think you think about it when sweet and patient Mike is touching you, don't you? Do you remember how it felt when I was inside of you? Do you remember how it felt when I came? Has he done wonderful things to you yet? Has he been able to give you an orgasm, like me?" She was silent, still trying not to show her fear. "Have you slept with him yet? It's been a long while, his friends are talking about it. Saying he isn't man enough to sleep with you. Telling him he's a wuss, I think they're getting to him. I think he's running out of patience, fast."

Alex closed her eyes, trying not to let him get to her. Trying to shut him out, but he was saying exactly what she feared most.

"Jake." Spike said as he walked up behind them, his voice strained. "Go away."

"Ah, constable Scarlatti. I was just talking to your girlfriend here about the pictures I sent yesterday. I took _so_ much pleasure in taking them." He smiled wickedly at them.

"Go away." Spike repeated, his hand reaching for his gun.

Jake looked up from the bench. "You don't want to pull that here, do you? All these kids around."

"Then don't make me. Go away, and leave her alone."

Jake looked him up and down once. "Or what, kid?" He laughed at Spike. "Going to go all SRU on me?"

"You're nothing under that uniform."

"There's a whole lot of me under this uniform, right Lex? You know what's under here, have spent many hours looking at it." Then there was talk on his radio and he got up. "I'm afraid I have to go. See you around, Lexie." He smiled at her before making his way to his partner.

Spike sat down on the bench next to her. "Are you okay?" He handed her the hot chocolate.

"Yeah, I'm okay." She took a sip.

"I'm sorry it took me so long.. The line was enormous.."

She touched his hand. "It's not your fault. He's a jerk, and he wants me to know that he won."

"He didn't win.."

"He didn't? Because I think he did." She sighed deeply. "Because I think about him every day, I have nightmares about him, he hunts my house.. your house.. I see him everywhere, he fucked me up and he isn't behind bars. Tell me, Mike.. how did he _not_ win?" She got up. "I'll walk home, I'm sorry for ruining our date.. again." She finished her chocolate. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alex.. It's not safe, just stay at my place.."

She shook her head. "No, I need some time, space, whatever."

"Answer me one thing, before you go.." She nodded. "What pictures did he send yesterday?"

She sighed and reached into her bag before handing them to him. "It doesn't matter where I stay. See you tomorrow."


	12. Chapter 12

Spike had quickly jumped in his car and had driven to her house. This is where he was sitting now, eight hours later. She had gone inside and hadn't come out again. He had brought lots of coffee so he wouldn't fall asleep. He would watch her door like a hawk, and there was nothing she could do to stop him. He checked his watch, almost midnight. So that would be only 9 hours left. He turned around to poor some more coffee from his thermos into his cup. When he turned back around Alex was standing in front of his door, scaring the shit out of him and almost making him drop his coffee. He rolled the window down and smiled at her.

"Are you going to leave sometime soon? Because you've been sitting here since I came home."

"Nope."

She sighed. "Don't you need to pee or something?"

He shook his head and smiled at her. "Nope, I'm going to stay right here and I'm going to watch your house."

"To make sure I'm safe?"'

"Yes."

She rolled her eyes at him. "What if I escape out the back?"

"And go where?"

She sighed and shook her head. "Mike, just go home."

"No, that creep is stalking you.."

"He'll still stalk me when you're here."

"No he won't.."

"Yes Mike, he will.. I love you, I do… but he's really not impressed by you."

"He will be."

"What are you going to do to make him? Going to shoot him?"

He shook his head. "No."

"Mike.. just go home. He won't hurt me."

"He's hurt you before."

"Mike.."

"No, Alex. I'm not leaving, I love you and I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Well good luck with that." She turned around and walked back inside.

Spike rolled his window up and shook his head. He put on a girly voice. "Aah, geez, thanks Mike for being so nice and waiting up _all_ night to make sure I'm okay." He sighed. "Stubborn pain in the ass.."

…

Alex sat behind her computer watching the traffic camera's. "God, he's still there.." She checked the time on her watch. "5 am.. is he crazy? Like watching the front door is of any use.."

She then checked the date, today was the 15th so Greg and his gun would be back in four days. She glanced back to the traffic cam, his car was still there. Greg would know what to do when he came back. Of course the first thing he would do is kick her ass for not calling him. When would this finally end?

…

She wasn't planning on picking Greg and her mom up from the airport today, but the last four days had crept her out too much not to. She had seen Jake everywhere, every day. In the grocery store, outside her window, in the park.. Spike had to work during the days so he wouldn't be able to follow her then and she hadn't stayed at his place again. She wasn't sure why because she knew it made them both feel horrible, but somehow she just didn't want to. So here she was, standing in the arrivals hall. She didn't think she would be so happy they were back, but she was almost jumping with joy.

Greg spotted her first and walked towards her, smiling. "Hey, I didn't know you were picking us up?"

"Wanted to surprise you." She hugged them both tight. "Just glad you're both back."

Greg noticed something didn't seem right with her, she'd never hugged him this tight before. "Did everything go okay?"

She smiled and lied. "Yeah, fine."

Anna looked her over. "Great, so how was the weather here? Crappy and cold I hope?"

"It was, crappy, cold and snowy."

"That's what I like to hear!"

They followed Greg out towards the parking lot. "Where's your car?"

"It's in D." She looked around and spotted Jake behind one of the cars. Of course he was there. "So, how was the honeymoon?"

"It was great." Anna said excited. "Beautiful, warm beaches.. Cocktail in my hand, my husband beside me."

"Rubbing your feet?" Alex joked while unlocking the car.

"No, I had someone to do that for me." Greg smiled at her. "There's something on your windshield." He moved to get it but Alex quickly grabbed it.

_Don't think something will change just because they're back._

She put it in her pocket before getting in her car. "Just some guy saying he scratched my car.. I'll take a look at it when we get home."

…

Spike's car was standing across the street when they got home. Alex didn't like it one bit. She parked the car in the driveway and told her mom and Greg they could go inside and she would take care of the bags. Spike got out of his car and walked towards her.

"Alex."

She didn´t turn around to face him. "Mike.. go away."

"No, I've told you already."

"Mike, Greg's home.. I'm fine, you've got work in the morning, go home."

"Are you going to tell them?"

She shook her head and lifted the bag out of the car. "No, everything is fine."

"Alex, he's stalking you! He broke into your house!"

"Spike, _no_! It's none of your business!"

Anna and Greg walked outside, hearing the commotion. "Alex, is everything okay?"

Alex kept her eyes trained on Spike. "Everything is _fine_."

Spike shook his head. "Jake is stalking her." He saw the anger in her eyes, but he didn't care if she was mad at him. As long as she was safe she could be mad all she wants.

"What?" Greg looked between them. "What do you mean he's _stalking_ her?"

"_Spike_.." Alex warned him.

Spike handed him all of the pictures, including the ones of them making out. "He's been leaving these. Outside my door, outside your door, in the mail.. _inside_ your house. He's been leaving notes too."

Anna looked her over. "Alex.."

"I'm fine, everything is fine." She turned around to walk away but Spike grabbed her wrist.

He raised his voice again. "He's stalking you! Everything is _not_ fine, stop lying and saying that it is!" He noticed how she cringed. He let go of her wrist and sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to.."

She interrupted him and looked down at the ground. "It's my fault. I shouldn't have lied. I'm sorry, you're just looking out for me and I'm being ungrateful." She said that line as if she'd said it a million times already.

Spike shook his head. "Alex that's not.."

Again she didn't let him finish, she was still looking at the ground. "You're right, I should be happy there's someone looking out for me, because I'm too weak to do it myself." Spike, Greg and Anna shared a look. Neither of them knew what was going on, it was like she was in some sort of trance. "In turn for you looking out for me I'm yours to do with as you please."

**A/N Hmm.. what about that weird ending huh?**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N I don't like the way this chapter goes.. It just feels TO unrealistic.. even more so than normally. The way her mind/mood turns around 180 degrees.. Anyway, go ahead and read. You'll see what I mean.**

**Warning: This ending and the beginning of the next are a little more sexual than others.**

They all turned around shocked when they heard Jake laugh behind them. "I'm glad to know you still remember." He smiled wickedly. "After all these years, I still _love_ to hear you say that." He was in his uniform, a cop car behind him with his partner in it.

Anna wanted to hit him but Greg held her back.

He laughed at them. "Lexie, look at me." She did as he said, making him smile even more. "Good girl. Now how about you come with me?" Alex nodded and started walking towards him.

"No." Spike said, taking Alex's wrist. "Alex.. what are you doing?"

"It's my fault. I shouldn't have lied. I'm sorry, you're just looking out for me and I'm being ungrateful." She started again.

"Alex, stop that." Spike looked at Jake for a second before looking at Alex again. "Alex.. come on, wake up or something."

"You're right, I should be happy there's someone looking out for me, because I'm too weak to do it myself. In turn for you looking out for me, I'm yours to do with as you please."

He looked at Greg and didn't know what to do, so he decided to do what she said. Do what Jake was doing. "Look at me." He said with a stern voice, she did as he asked. He sighed, hating himself already. "Go inside the house." He pointed at the door. "And go to your room, I will be there soon." He watched as she nodded. He let go and watched how she walked in.

Jake laughed at him. "Didn't think you would have that in you." He looked at the car behind him for a second before looking back at Spike. "You better get in there, she'll wait there for you. Have fun, I always did." He then turned around and walked towards the car.

Spike gritted his teeth and looked at Greg and Anna. "What just happened?"

"I don't know.." They both answered.

"I'm going to check on Alex." They nodded and he walked inside the house, up the stairs and towards her room. "Alex?" He walked inside but froze when he saw her. He closed his eyes, he didn't want it like this.. "You're.. naked.." He looked at her bed, instead of her.

"You told me to go to my room.." She sounded small and vulnerable.

"I didn't mean this.."

"You don't want me?"

"You have no idea how much I want you.. just not like this."

"But Jake.."

"I'm not Jake.." He grabbed her robe from behind her door and held it out for her. "Please put this on?" She nodded and put it on. "Thanks." He looked at her. "Are you okay?"

She shrugged. "I don't know.. I don't know what happened.." She sat down on the bed. "You acted just like Jake.. grabbing my wrist.. telling me not to lie.. I was back there again.. and then Jake showed up, and I got even more confused.. and then you talked to me like _that_.."

"And I hated every second of it, but you were just going to follow him.. I didn't know what else to do." He sat down on the bed, a few feet away from her.

"I'm sorry.."

"Please, don't ever say that again."

She scooted close to him and hugged him. "Only if you don't ever grab my wrist like that again."

"I promise."

"I'm sorry for being mad at you for the past four days.."

He smiled. "Were you mad at me? I didn't notice you not calling me back and not returning my texts."

"You're great Mike, what.."

"Don't you dare follow that sentence with either 'did I do to deserve you' or 'are you doing with me'."

She smiled at him. "Okay. We should go down, I'm sure Greg has some questions."

"Yeah, and your mom.." He looked her over and kissed her cheek. "You should get dressed first, though."

She smiled and nodded. "I'll be right down."

"Sure, I'll tell them you're okay and coming down."

"Thanks, Mike."

"You're welcome." He got up and left her to get dressed. "So, she's coming down in a minute." He said as he walked into the living room.

Anna looked up at him. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's okay." He looked at Greg. "Isn't there anything we can do against Jake?"

He shook his head. "He bought himself out of a child abuse case, I'm sure he can buy himself out of a restraining order."

"There has to be something.."

"No." Alex said as she walked in. "Nothing I can think off.."

Anna looked up at her, clearly upset. "When did this start?"

"The day after you left." She sat down on the couch next to Spike and smiled gently at him for a second before taking his hand. "but does it really matter?"

Greg shook his head. "We need to stop him."

"Yeah, well if you know how, I'd love to hear it. Because he's freaking me out."

Spike looked up at her. "What else has he done?" She was silent for a second. "Because the pictures weren't freaking you out before."

"He's following me, everywhere I go, he's there. He was even at the airport this morning." She got up. "Anyway," She looked at Greg and her mother. "It's great to have you back." She looked at Spike. "I've got a problem with my laptop, mind helping me out, geek-man?"

Spike smiled, knowing her laptop was still at his place so there would be something else. "Sure, lead the way." She walked up the stairs in front of him and he caught himself looking at her ass again. He glanced back up and gave her a goofy smile when she caught him looking.

"So, geek-man." She said as they entered her room. She closed the door after him and forced him towards her bed. "You like my ass?"

He nodded and smiled, stepping closer to her. "I _love_ your ass." He touched her face before kissing her. He then pulled her against him, one of his hands on her ass. "I think you have a very great ass." He kissed her neck and she pushed herself harder against him.

"God, Mike.." One of her hands fisted in his shirt and the other in his hair.

"What happened to geek-man?" He gently bit her neck while he walked them towards an empty wall. "Cat took your tongue?" He pushed her against the wall.

She pulled his head back from her neck and kissed him hungrily. "God, I've missed you the past four days."

He ground his hips against her. "That was all you, baby. I was here all that time."

"Mike.. bed.." She slipped her hands under his shirt.

He smiled and obliged, walking her to the bed. "What do we need a bed for?" He pushed her down and hovered over.

She pulled off his shirt. "To make out." She admired the view, she had never seen his bare chest before. "God, I love that you have to work out for your job."

He smiled before kissing her neck, he pulled the v-neck of her shirt further to the side, exposing more skin for him to kiss and bite.

"Mike.." She said breathlessly and pushed herself up against him again.

"Yeah?" He smiled at her. He loved that she was panting and it was all because of him.

She wanted her hands everywhere at once. Hell, she wanted his hands everywhere and that scared the crap out of her.

"Please."

"Please what? I need to hear you say it, baby."

"Your hands.." She arched into him again when he softly bit right under her ear. "I need them.."

He ground his hips into hers, needing to feel her. "Where?" He lightly kissed her jaw.

"Alex?" Greg knocked on the door.

They both looked stunned for a second before Mike sat up and pulled his shirt back on while she sat down behind her computer.

Alex looked him over, his shirt was.. well, at least he was wearing it.. "Yeah, come on in."

Greg walked in and took them both in, they were both out of breath, Spike's shirt looked worse than it did 10 minutes ago and his hair was sticking out all ways. "Did I.. interrupt?"

Alex blushed and shook her head. "No, what's up?"

He turned to Spike. "Anna wanted me to ask if you're staying for dinner?"

Spike shook his head. "I actually have to do something for Wordy.." He smiled at Alex. "Some other time though?"

"Sure, anytime, Mike." He smiled at them both before leaving again.

"I can't believe that happened!" Alex slumped in the chair.

"Do you think he knows?"

She shook her head. "Have you looked at yourself?"

"You saying I don't look good?" He smiled at her. "Because I remember you admiring me just a minute ago."

"Oh shut it, Scarlatti." She looked regretful for a second. "I can't make your birthday.."

His smile faded. "Why not?"

"I've got this thing.."

"What kind of thing?"

"It's a.. thing.."

"Alex.." He shook his head.

"I got you a really cool present though.."

"I'd rather have you at my birthday."

She sighed and nodded. "Me too, but there's a thing..'

"Alex, please tell me you're not breaking the law again.."

"I'm not, I swear."

"Why can't you tell me?"

She sighed and reached into a drawer, grabbing a letter and handing it to him. "Fine.."

"Miss Stone, we're happy to inform you.. blablabla.. offer you a job.. blablabla.. programmer.. please come by our head offices.." He shook his head. "Apple has offered you a job?"

She nodded her head. "I did the hacking-thing for them and was the first. Got the interview tomorrow.. I just don't know what to do."

"That's great." He smiled. "Isn't that great?"

"Yeah, they're based here, that's great.. I just don't know what to do.. I never thought about working for a big company.."

"You'll do great in any job, Alex."

"I'll miss your birthday if I go.."

"Steve Jobbs wrote you a personal letter, you can miss my birthday." He squatted in front of her chair. "It's a great opportunity, you know that."

"Yeah.." She smiled at him. "So, when do you want your material birthday present?"

He chuckled. "Material? There's an in-material present too?"

"Yeah, making out with me is your in-material present." She smiled at him. "So, do you want it?"

"Yeah." He beamed.

She nodded and handed him a gift-wrapped box. She bit her bottom-lip. "There are actually two. This is the first."

He ripped away the paper and looked at the box. "Wow.." He turned it around. "Alex.. that's.."

He looked in the box in his hands, it were glasses that had a small 3D LED screen in front of them. You could hook it to your TV and practically anything with a HDMI cable.

"Do you need me to explain it to you?" She joked.

"No, it's great. I've been wanting to buy one.."

"I know." She smiled. "So.. you like it?"

"Yeah, I love it." He leaned in and kissed her. "Thank you so much."

She stroked his cheek. "No, thank you."

He looked surprised. "For what?"

"For being the great, patient guy that you are." He smiled shyly. "Well, are you ready for your second present?"

"Is it material too?"

She laughed. "Yes, very much."

"Bring it on."

She handed him another gift wrapped box, a smaller one. He shook it.

"Don't.. You don't want to break that."

He stopped shaking it and gave her a goofy smile. He then ripped the paper off and stared at the box. "iPhone 6S.." He stared at it. "But that doesn't come out, for like another.. 2 months.."

She nodded proudly. "I know."

"How did you.."

"When I got the letter, I also got that. An incentive, I think.. or a bribe.."

"Wow.. that's a big risk, if that leaked.."

She nodded. "I know."

"They must really want you."

"So it seems." She smiled. "So, just don't lose it.. they'll have my head."

"I promise." He put the box aside.

"Does that make up for me missing your birthday?"

He shook his head. "No, but I know an in-material gift that will.." He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Wordy?"

"Not for another hour." He took her hand and pulled her up from the chair. He kissed her under her ear. "And I want to unwrap my final birthday-present.."

**A/N I know Steve Jobbs isn't alive anymore, Apple isn't based in Toronto and they would never, ever give an iPhone to anyone before the release. (not without making them sign a contract with a dollar fine clause anyway.)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Thank you very much for all of your reviews. I've been very busy so I'm sorry if I forgot to reply yours and that's also why it took me a while to update.**

"Now I do have to go to Wordy." He said regretfully. He didn't want to leave, she was panting beneath him, her bra-clad chest pressed against his naked one.

"Really?" She gently kissed and then bit just under his jaw.

"Really. I would stay if I could.."

"Cancel on Wordy?" She kissed him and turned them around, sitting on top of him.

"I can't.. Really.. Alex.. I can't.."

"Sure you can." She scooted down a little, grazing his erection.

He groaned and tried his best not to buck up into her. "I really can't.."

"You saying you much rather fix his computer than reach third base with me?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying.. I've been wanting to reach third base with you for half a year.." He turned them back around and kissed her before getting up. "I have to go, and you've got a job interview tomorrow.." He grabbed his clothes and threw hers on the bed.

"You're going to walk past my mom and Greg, like that?" She asked, looking at the bulge in his jeans.

"Well, I don't have much of a choice."

"You can always stay.." He watched her getting dressed. She smiled at him. "Perv.."

"For you, always." He leaned down and kissed her. "Love you."

"Love you too. I'll walk you out.." She got up and put on her shoes. "If I were you, I would just walk past the living room.. don't walk in to say goodbye like you normally do."

He smiled at her and nodded. "Come with me."

"What?"

"To Wordy's.. you can help me."

"I'm sure it isn't that complicated."

He kissed her. "Come with me anyway."

"Don't you think Wordy would mind?"

"I'll give him a call."

"Fine.."

Spike smiled and grabbed his phone. "Hey.. Yeah, I know, sorry.. Is it okay if I bring Alex?.. why I would bring her? Uuh, because it may be a very complex problem.. yeah, no blue screens are never good, and it could be anything.. thanks Wordy, be there in 10."

Alex smiled and shook her head. "He just had a blue screen? _That's_ his big computer problem?"

Spike shrugged. "He didn't want to reboot it without me. Besides, it could be something big instead of just a software crash."

"Geez.."

"Come." He took her hand.

"Mom, Greg, I'm going with Spike to Wordy's."

Her mother looked at her. "Okay, are you back in time for dinner?"

"Yeah, that should work."

"Okay, have fun."

Greg smiled at Anna. "Oh, Mike.."

"Yeah?" He called from the hallway.

"Can you come over here for a sec?"

Spike sighed and looked down, happy the bulge had disappeared. "Yeah?" He smiled at them.

"You might want to fix your hair before you go over to Wordy's."

Spike's eyes narrowed and Anna shoved Greg. "Night." He walked back into the hallway, fixed his hair a little and then he and Alex went over to Wordy's.

…

"Hey, Spike." Shelley smiled as she opened the door for them. "Alex." She said surprised. "Nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you again as well, Mrs Wordsworth."

"Shelley."

Alex nodded and smiled at her.

"Come, the computer is in the living room." They followed her there. "So how long have you two been dating?"

Alex and Spike looked at each other for a second. "Uuh, five months or so." Spike smiled at her.

"Thinking about moving in together?"

Alex' eyes grew wide. "Oh, no.. that's.. no.."

Wordy walked in. "Leave them alone, Shell." He smiled at them. "Thanks for coming guys, the girls always mess around with the thing."

"You sure you didn't mess it up?" Spike teased him. "Sometimes I think your 4-year-old knows more about it than you."

"Thanks, Spike. I get Shell of your back.."

"Right, sorry." He sat down behind the computer.

Wordy's phone started ringing. He checked caller ID. "It's sarge, I better take this. Be right back." He smiled at them before walking away. "Hey sarge."

"_Hey, are Spike and Alex near you?"_

"Uh, yeah.."

"_Can they hear you?"_

"Don't think so, they look pretty busy."

"_Good, you heard about Jake?"_

"The guy who abused Alex, right?"

"_Yeah."_

"Spike mentioned him a couple of times."

"_Well, he hasn't stopped stalking her. He's everywhere, all the time."_

"Okay, want me to pay him a visit? Because if so, I'll call Ed and we'll.."

"_No, I'm filing for a restraining order. I'm pulling every string I got. Ed, Jules and Sam are already backing it."_

"Yeah, of course. I'm in, need some kind of statement or something? I saw the damage he's done."

"_Just permission to put your name in it, Wordy. The cops might call you."_

"Yeah, of course. Put me in there, is Spike in it?"

"_No, I haven't talked to him yet. Alex is glued to his hip."_

Wordy chuckled and looked at them. "Totally, I think they're fixing the world's easiest computer problem because it looks like they're making fun of me.."

_Greg laughed. "Then you should go back there, thanks Wordy."_

"Welcome sarge, see you tomorrow."

He hung up and walked back to Spike and Alex. "How're things going?"

Alex smiled at Wordy. "Good," She glanced at Spike. "I think he's searching for your porn though.."

Spike lightly shoved her. "Am not!"

"Kevin, do you have porn on that computer?" Shelley walked up behind him.

Wordy sighed and shook his head. "No." Then lightly shoved both Alex and Spike.

Spike lowered his voice, though not far enough. "He uses his laptop for that."

"I do not.." He looked at Shelley. "Really."

"M-hm.. Kevin Wordsworth, if I ever find porn.."

"I don't have any!"

"Every guy has porn.." Spike mumbled, earning a glare from Alex.

"You've got porn?"

He looked at Wordy and then back at Alex. "No.." She kept glaring at him. "Well.. a little.."

"Next time I'm at your place I'm going to wipe your _entire_ hard disk."

Spike whined. "Alex.. I'll delete it, okay? I haven't watched any in months anyway.."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really. I have a girlfriend now." He smiled brightly at her.

She smiled at him. "Nice save."

"Who knows, Spike." Wordy tried to help him. "Maybe Alex has a little porn on her computer."

Alex looked down for a second. When she looked up they all saw the change in her mood. "Do you have a bathroom I can use?"

"Sure." Shelley answered. "I'll show you."

"What was that about?" Wordy asked Spike when she was gone.

Spike sighed and turned back to the computer. "Jake."

"Oh, he recorded her.."

"I don't think so, not that I know anyway.." Shelley walked back in. "She did, as evidence. She still has it on her hard disk."

Shelley shook her head. "Kevin.."

"How could I know that?"

"You couldn't." Spike smiled at him. "Don't worry about it, she'll be fine. Just give her a minute." He rebooted the computer a few minutes later. "There you go, we also made it a little faster. It was driving us crazy how slow it was." He got up. "I'll just check on Alex while it reboots."

Wordy and Shelley both nodded.

"Alex?" He knocked on the door. "You okay?"

It was a few seconds before she opened the door and smiled at him. "Fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Come on, I think we're done with the computer." He took her hand and they walked back to the living room. "How's it booting?"

"Great." Wordy said.

Shelley nodded. "It's much faster."

Alex nodded. "Good."

"Well, glad we could help." Spike grabbed his coat and handed Alex hers.

"Stay for dinner?"

"Can't, I promised Anna and sarge I'd get her home for dinner."

"Okay, other time Alex?"

She smiled and nodded. "Sure, another time."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Sexual content, though it's not mega much or very specific. Just tell me in a review if you think it was too much for T. Enjoy this nice, fluffie chapter while you still can! muahaha!  
**

She checked her watch as she got out of the cab, almost 6 pm. That would mean team one would still be in the goose, having their Friday drink. She walked inside and looked around, she'd never been there before. She didn't like bars, too many men and it was usually crowded so they bumped into her. She walked further to the back and noticed the back of Spike's head. She walked towards them and kissed him on his cheek from behind.

"Happy birthday." She smiled at all of them. "Mind me giving a round?" Everyone shook their head.

Sam smiled at her. "We're just in need of one."

"Good, beers?" They all nodded. "Greg, diet coke?" He nodded. "Good, what about you, birthday boy?"

"Beer, I'll help you." He got up but she pushed him back in his seat.

"Nu-hu, not gonna happen."

Jules got up instead. "I'll help." They walked to the bar and Alex ordered and paid for the drinks.

"So, Spike said you had a job interview?"

Alex smiled and nodded. "Has he been gossiping about me again?"

"Yes, he was proud. It was really cute, actually."

Alex smiled at the bartender and she and Jules took all the glasses to the table.

"Here you go, boys." She said as she put them down. Spike pulled her down on the seat next to him. She smiled shyly and took his hand. "How was your day?"

"Quiet."

"Good."

"How was yours, how was your interview?"

"It was good." He glared at her. "It's _your_ birthday."

"And I want to know how _my_ girlfriends job-interview went."

"It was good."

He sighed and shook his head. "Did you get the job?"

"I did."

He smiled at her and kissed her briefly, making her blush immensely. "Congratulations. So I guess they liked you huh?"

Alex looked around and was glad to see everyone had returned to their own conversations after that PDA. "They were surprised to see me actually, apparently I don't look nerdy enough."

"Who did the interview?"

"My boss, my boss' boss and my boss' boss' boss."

"Wow."

She smiled at him. "But enough about me, how was your day? Besides quiet."

"It was good, Greg brought cake, I've gotten gifts and I didn't need to shoot anyone."

"Good, I'm glad. I really need to use the bathroom, I´ll be right back."

He smiled and nodded. "It's in the back to your right."

"Thanks." She got up and left them alone.

Greg waited until she was gone. "So, I filed the restraining order today. I brought it to a friendly judge." He looked around the table, everyone nodded.

"You really think it'll work?" Spike asked a little pessimistic.

"I don't know." Greg said honestly. "But we have to try. None of you can tell her, not until we know if it worked." Greg looked at Spike. "That includes you."

"I don't like keeping secrets from her.."

"Spike, think about it." Wordy started. "If you tell her and it doesn't come through, you really want to put her through that?"

He sighed. "No.."

"So, no one's telling her?" Greg asked, looking around the group. They all nodded in agreement. "Good, there she comes again."

"So, any plans for the rest of the evening?" She asked as she sat back down.

"No, not besides going home in about half an hour." He took her hand and smiled at her.

"Good." She smiled at him. "Because I'm taking you to dinner."

He smiled at her. "Are you now?"

"Yes, and afterwards I'm driving you home because this wasn't your first beer."

"Sounds like a plan."

…

"Must say," Spike said when they were walking up to his front door. "I feel a little bad, first you buy me a couple of hundred dollar birthday gift –not to mention the phone- and then dinner.."

"Don't, I've got a new job, you know?"

"Yeah, but you won't get that paycheck for a while.."

"The hacking I did for Apple?" He nodded. "Got 50 grand for that."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Nope."

"I don't feel bad anymore." He smiled and took out his keys. "Want to come in for a cup of coffee?"

She shook her head. "But I do want to come inside to make out with you on your bed?" She shrugged. "Of course, if you wanna have coffee first.."

He shook his head in amusement and pulled her inside. "If you want to have it like that.." He threw their coats on the back of the couch as they walked past it. "So, no coffee then." He kissed her while he walked her backwards towards his bedroom. "Do you need to call your mom you're staying over?"

"No, she knows already."

"Confident I would let you stay?"

"Yes." She sat down on the bed and started unbuttoning her blouse.

He pulled his shirt off before moving to her, making her move back on the bed before taking his place above her. He threw her blouse next to the bed and kissed his way down her body.

"I love you so much, Alex." Spike all but groaned as Alex pushed herself into him.

She smiled at him and started undoing his belt, he looked up at her a little shocked.

"Off." She told him.

He nodded and stood up so he could do that and his eyes grew wide as she was taking of her jeans as well. Leaving her in just her underwear.

She was starting to blush as he kept looking at her from the end of the bed. "Are you going to keep standing there?" It took him a second to register what she said before he was back on top of her.

"I'm much rather here."

"Good." She turned them so she was straddling him before undoing the clasp of her bra.

"God Alex, you're going to kill me someday." She ground her hips down into his, making him groan loudly. "You're playing dangerous games here."

"Who says I'm playing games?" She started moving slowly, grazing his erection with each move.

He turned them back around and pushed hard into her.

She threw her head back against his pillows and he kissed her neck while grinding into her. "Fuck Mike.." He smiled at her. She looked into his eyes, preparing herself to sound completely lame and cheesy. "Can we.." She paused, as her nerves overtook her. "Can you.."

"What?" He looked and gently smiled. "Just tell me, Alex."

"Can you.. can we make love tonight?"

He kissed her gently. "I would like nothing more than to do that." She smiled relieved at him. "But.." Her smile faltered. "I think we should wait, just a little bit longer."

"Why?"

He stroked her cheek gently. "Because I want to be sure you're ready. And with Jake showing up the other day.."

"I'm ready, Mike. I promise you."

"Alex.."

"Do you know how many times you've left me frustrated after we made out?" He smiled at her. "Too many."

"Alex, me too.. but.."

"_Please_."

He shook his head. "I can't.." She sighed loudly, disappointment written on her face. "But.. we can have fun, making out.." She opened her mouth to object. "Let me finish.. we can have fun, making out.. and if you're ready, and don't stop me, I promise I won't leave you frustrated. Instead, I will try to let you fall asleep in my arms, very.. satisfied."

"Really?"

"Really."

She smiled and kissed him.

"_If_ you promise me something, Alex." She nodded. "If you're not ready.."

"I am."

He glared at her. "If you're not ready.. you tell me. I need to know that I can trust you on this."

"Yeah."

"Promise me, you will stop me if you're even slightly uncomfortable."

"I promise, I will stop you if I'm even slightly uncomfortable."

He kissed her softly before slowly biting her neck and then her shoulder, leaving a hickey on her collarbone. One of his hands trailed down and lingered on her stomach for a second before moving further down, feeling how damp her underwear was. She groaned and pushed into his hand. Her eyes shot open once she realized what she was doing, what he was doing. She locked eyes with Mike and smiled at him before kissing him. He pulled back after a few minutes, his hand still stroking her through her underwear.

"Alex," She opened her eyes and looked up at him. "I need to know you're okay with what I'm doing."

"I'm more than okay, Mike. I think you can feel it.." He smiled and removed his hand and then stood up. "Mike.." He locked eyes with her and took her underwear off, leaving her completely naked on his bed. He threw them on the ground before lying beside her, his hand moving back to settle between her legs, making her gasp.

"I don't know what you're ready for, so just tell me if you're not?"

She opened her eyes and nodded again before gliding her hand down his chest and over his boxer shorts, gently squeezing him. "I will."

He closed his eyes and bucked into her hand. "Fuck."

…

Spike rolled Alex off of him pulling her against him. "I love you Alex, I love you so fucking much." He said, still trying to catch his breath. She smiled up at him, she wasn't able to convince him to make love to her. She was, however, able to convince him to let her give him relief like he did for her.

She wrapped her arm around his middle and laid her head onto his shoulder. "I love you too." They were both quiet for a couple of minutes, their breathing returning to normal. "Good birthday?"

He laughed loudly and held her close to him. "Best birthday ever."

"Good."

"Except from maybe when I was 12 and got my own computer.." She smiled and swatted his chest softly. "Nah, this was definitely better." He kissed the top of her head. "Go sleep, I'm sure I must've worn you out."

"Such a huge ego." She yawned, making him smile. "Mike?" She looked up at him and he smiled back at her. "What are you thinking about?" He smiled at her, he didn't want to tell her he was thinking about Jake.

"Nothing."

"Liar." She kissed his shoulder. "Come on, tell me."

"It's not pillow-talk material, okay?"

"Jake?"

He sighed and nodded.

"What about him?"

"Nothing."

"Mike, just ask me what you're wondering." She leaned up and kissed him. "Please?"

"Did you think about him, what he did to you?"

"When you were doing amazing things to me?" He nodded. "Not even for a second, all I could think about was you." She lifted his right hand, touching all of his fingers. "And these." She kissed him. "And that. Promise."

"Really?"

"Really, now go to sleep Mike, I must've worn you out."

"Okay, goodnight Alex."

"G'Night Mike."

...

Jake was waiting for her in front of his car, she spotted him as she walked out of Mike's apartment and swallowed. Her life was getting in order, she didn't need him to ruin it again. She had been working at Apple for a little over half a year now. She and Spike were doing great, they spent most of the nights together, and her nightmares were pretty much over. It helped that Greg had filed for that restraining order against Jake. He hadn't told her until he knew that it came through. She remembered the feeling when he told her, the feeling that everything was going to be okay. That feeling was gone now.

**A/N Prepare yourselves for the next chapters, the next three chapters will make my 'seasons finale' if you will. As I've been told, I'm an evil, cruel woman. Damn proud of it. What do you think Jake is up to? (Except for no good of course)  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Are you all ready for the final 3 chapter? Here it comes, ready or not!**

**I have never hacked a thing in my life, but I know it doesn't look anything as glorious like in Hollywood.**

_Previously:_

_Jake was waiting for her in front of his car, she spotted him as she walked out of Mike's apartment and swallowed. Her life was getting in order, she didn't need him to ruin it again. She had been working at Apple for a little over half a year now. She and Spike were doing great, they spent most of the nights together, and her nightmares were pretty much over. It helped that Greg had filed for that restraining order against Jake. He hadn't told her until he knew that it came through. She remembered the feeling, the feeling that everything was going to be okay. That feeling was gone now._

…

"Get in the car." He told her sternly.

She shook her head."I'm going to work."

"No you're not." He didn't look like himself. "You're getting in my car, now."

"No, I'm not." She grabbed her car keys from her bag.

He pulled out his gun. "Get in the fucking car, I'm not playing games."

She looked at the gun for a second.

"_Now_, Alex." She nodded and turned towards his car. "Bag." He held out his hand. She reluctantly handed him the bag, he threw the bag in her car before getting in his.

"What do you need from me, Jake?"

"Not your body, for once.." He looked distracted and checked his phone before starting the car.

She turned to look outside, he had taken her phone and laptop, there was no way she could let Spike know what was happening. "Can you tell me what you _do_ need me for then?" She asked, though she wasn't sure if she wanted to know.

"I need your skills."

"I've got skills now? Because I distinctly remember you telling me I'm a useless whore."

He smiled at her, remembering those times. "Yes, how wrong was I."

His smile made all the hairs in the back of her neck stand up.

"I'm getting out of this car if you don't tell me right now."

"No you're not." He focused back on the road. "We´re driving 70 miles an hour, you want to jump out?"

"Maybe I do.."

"Don't worry, Lex.. I'll tell you soon enough."

She should´ve known things couldn´t go great forever, not in her life anyway. She and Mike finally made love last night, he had wanted to wait. Making sure she was ready. It was really sweet, actually. In retrospect anyway, because when he kept denying her it only frustrated her. Dating an entire year without sex, that must be some kind of record. She smiled, as she thought about it, trying to distract herself.

**-Last Night-**

"Mom, I'm going over to Mike's!"

Anna and Greg walked out of the kitchen, smiling at her. "Alright, drive safe."

"I will."

"Are you going straight to work tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'm taking my stuff."

"Good, you told me yesterday to remind you to bring the.." She grabbed a note. "New IOS7 running iPhone proto-type that you beta-tested the day before yesterday."

"I've got it, thanks mom."

"Say hi to Mike for me." Both Greg and Anna said at the same time.

"I will, he's coming over for dinner tomorrow. Remember?"

"Yeah, we know."

"Okay, good. See you tomorrow." She waved at them before getting into her car. She send him a quick 'on my way' before starting her car. She gripped the steering wheel a little tighter.

She wanted to talk to Mike about living together but she was a little nervous. She'd been saving up her money, she still had almost all of the money Apple paid her for the hacking and her pay checks. She wanted to pay her mother and Greg for letting her stay and buying food, water and gas but they didn't want her money. Instead they told her to save it up in case her and Mike wanted to live together. She had a feeling he would say 'no'. Hell, they hadn't even slept together yet, why would he say yes to living together?

She sighed deeply as she parked the car in his driveway, she grabbed her bag with things she would need and got out.

"Hey." Mike smiled at her from the doorway as she approached. "I missed you." He softly pulled her towards him and kissed her.

"I missed you too." She looked him over. "You look amazing." She smiled at him, he wasn't wearing jeans and a t-shirt like he normally did. Instead he was wearing dress-pants and a white button-down shirt with a matching jacket. "Feeling a little underdressed.."

"I have a surprise for you." He smiled brightly. "Close your eyes."

She did as he told her, he took her hand and led her through the hallway into the living room. "Wait here." She heard him poor a glass of a mystery drink. He took her hand and put a glass in it. She could feel it was a champagne glass. "Okay open."

She opened her eyes and gasped slightly. He had turned his dining area -which was usually a little messy and barely fitted the two of them- completely around. It was now set with a linen table cloth, a candle, cutlery, a wine glass, a water glass and expensive looking plates. The plates she recognized as her mothers, they only used them for Christmas. That must be why she and Greg were smiling so brightly at her when she left.

"Happy anniversary." He smiled at her.

She looked around again. "Wow."

"Like it?" He looked around at his handiwork, before smiling proudly at her.

"It's great!"

He raised his glass and waited until she did the same. "To us, one year together."

She clinked their glasses together before taking a few sips. "It's amazing, Mike."

"Good, let's sit down. I already have some bread in the oven." He held out a chair for her.

He sat on her right and took her hand. "I love you, Alex. I wanted to show you just how much."

She kissed him. "I love you too."

…

"Did you like desert?" He asked a little excited.

"Yeah, you made it yourself?"

"I made everything myself, tonight."

"I mean from scratch."

He nodded proudly. "So do I."

"You made all of this from scratch?" She asked amazed.

"I'm Italian, I know you haven't been able to meet my mom yet.." He shrugged. "When you do, you'll understand."

"I'll meet her soon, sweetie. Don't forget, I'm going with you to Italy this summer."

He smiled and nodded. "I know. You'll regret it."

"No, I won't."

"Okay, now for the rest of the evening.." He looked down, suddenly nervous. "I thought, we could watch a little TV in bed."

"Sure, I've got work in the morning anyways." She got up. "I'll grab my bag."

"You don't need it."

She smiled at him. "It's got my favourite shirt in it."

"You mean _my_ SRU shirt?"

"Yeah, I washed it, so it doesn't smell like you anymore. I need you to wear it tonight."

He grabbed her hand as soon as she got the shirt. "I wasn't planning on either of us wearing any clothes tonight, but if you want I can sleep on it." He pulled her towards his bedroom.

"_Really_?"

"Yes, really." He gently kissed her as he sat down on top of the bed, making her straddle him. "I thought.." He kissed her again. "We could make love tonight, if you want to of course."

"That would be perfect."

"Good." He gently stroked her cheek. "If I hurt you.."

"Oh shut up." She kissed him and pushed him down on the bed.

**-Present-**

The sound of the turn-signal pulled her from her little daydream. He took an exit and pulled into a big warehouse. "Stay put." He told her before getting out of the car.

Alex watched how he walked towards a man, she hadn't seen him before. She watched how the man pointed towards her and Jake nodded. The man then walked towards her door and opened it.

"Out." He told her.

She got out of the car and looked him over, he was much taller than Jake. He also had much more muscles and looked dangerous, even a little angry.

"Arms and legs wide."

She did as he told her, one punch from him and she would be out cold for sure. He patted her down and then tied her hands behind her back with a zip tie.

"What am I doing here?" The man ignored her and took her up a flight of stairs, following Jake. "Jake."

"Shut it, Alex." They walked into a room, Alex' eyes grew wide.

"Is that.. a super computer?"

"It is." The man put her on a chair before Jake continued. "I need you to hack."

"Hack what? The entire world?" She joked.

"CIA."

Her face turned serious and she shook her head. "That would take a really long time.."

"I've got time.."

"They'll get worried if I don't come into work."

"We've got that covered."

"We?"

Jake pushed a button and the computer booted. "Bring Peter in here." He said into his walkie-talkie. It wasn't long before a man in his thirties was brought in. "Now Peter tried and failed. He's one of us though so he has nothing to fear. You on the other hand, do. But you know me so I'm sure you're aware that I don't make false threats. Peter is going to make sure you don't do something stupid, like send a message to Scarlatti."

"I'm not hacking the CIA."

"Alex, like I said before, I'm not playing games. Not today. Now I've got two men on the outside, they need to get on the inside. Now, if you don't help me.."

She interrupted him. "You can beat me up all you want, you've done it before. It won't help you if I'm unconscious."

"No it won't." He smiled at her. He grabbed his walkie-talkie again. "Bring her in." He turned back to Alex. "I thought you might say that, I've got an incentive for you."

It wasn't long before the door was opened and the man walked out again, this time with a woman, though she had a bag over her head.

"Which is why we're not going to harm _you_." He signaled for him to take of the bag. "But we've got someone else to hurt."

Alex' eyes widened as her mother stood there, her hands tied behind her back and she was gagged. She nodded defeated. "I need you to remove the zip-tie.." Jake nodded towards the man and he cut them off her. Alex flexed her hands for a second. "So, two guys on the outside… what kind of security do they have?" She had to think of a way to get SRU involved.

…

"It's getting tricky now." Alex said, looking at Jake. She'd thought of a way to involve SRU, now she just had to pull it off. Peter was looking over her shoulder. She'd been trying to get into the system for over 4 hours. At least that's what _they_ think she's been doing. She secretly hacked into a bank as well, which wasn't easy with Peter watching.

"How's that?"

"I put their ID number and photo into the database, I'm inside their security. But the security pass you got is old. So I need to reprogram the pass every 45 seconds."

"45 seconds?"

"Yes, the password changes every 45 seconds." She lied.

She glanced at Peter, annoyed that he didn't have to pee yet, it had already been 4 hours. She made eye contact with her mother, but Anna shook her head. Trying to say she should do as Jake asks and not to be stubborn for once. Alex shook her head back, Jake wouldn't just let them go afterwards..

She had thought about this since they walked her in there. After an hour she concluded she had two options, she could give SRU a video link that captures her desktop so they could she what she was doing or she could make a false hot call and take it from there. But if she gave them the video link and they found out she was trying to get two guys in, it could compromise everything and get her mother killed. That is why she had chosen the second option two hours ago and started hacking into the bank. She would just have to wait until Peter had to go to the bathroom, that had to be soon.. right?

It was another 10 minutes before Peter spoke up. "Uuh.. Jake.." Peter got his attention. "I really need to go."

Jake looked up at him, annoyed. "Go where?"

"Restroom.."

"One minute, Peter.. you get one minute." Pater nodded and rushed off. "Don't do something stupid Alex."

Alex sighed, one minute and counting. That should give her just enough time. She streamed the surveillance video from a big bank to SRU with the line 'They're about to be robbed.' in it. Once they would see it was false they would trace her location, or try to..


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N I know it****'s been a little long for my standards, but like I've said before. Exams.. Next chapter is the last!**

"Spike." Winnie got his attention as he walked past her. He smiled and turned towards her. "I just got this.." She pointed to her screen. "What do I do with it?"

Spike looked at the screen. "They're about to be robbed.." He read out loud and then shrugged. "Sarge.. check this out."

Greg looked at the screen. "When did you get this?"

"Just a minute ago."

"Is it live?"

"Seems to be.."

Greg nodded. "I think we have to check it out.. Hot call team one, Winnie."

Winnie nodded and grabbed the microphone. "Hot call, team one gear up. Possible bank robbery."

…

Everything seemed fine when they got to the bank, Spike hooked into their security and found nothing wrong. "Everything seems right.. the alarms are working and nothing has been breached."

"So, this was just a joke?" Greg asked surprised.

Spike shrugged. "I don't know.."

"Can you check to see who send the link?"

"Maybe, I can try.. I mean, they'd have to hack the bank and SRU.. chances are they left some kind of fingerprint.."

"Do your best."

Spike typed on the computer, his brow furrowed when a message appeared on his screen. 'In trouble.' He was about to call Greg over when another message appeared. 'Need help.' "Sarge?" Spike called out, Greg was beside him in a second. Reading both messages.

"Who's that?"

"No idea." Spike shook his head. Then another message appeared. 'They're armed.'

"How far are they apart?"

"I don't know.."

"The same length?"

"Approximately."

"Time the next one."

"Way ahead of you."

Another message, '3 subjects.'

"How long?"

"42 seconds."

Greg looked at his watch. "5-4-3-2.."

He was interrupted as another message appeared. 'Anna & Alex.'

They stared at each other for a second before Spike looked back at the screen.

Greg looked at him. "Is that.." Spike didn't answer, he just stared at the screen. "That must be _our_ Anna and Alex, right?"

Spike nodded. "Yeah, it has to be. What did she get herself into now.." He started typing.

"Spike, talk to me."

"Trying to pinpoint location."

"Think she'll let you find that?"

"Normally, no.. but she's in trouble, maybe she wants us to find her."

"And if she doesn't?"

"She won't let me find them.."

Greg shook his head. "Let's hope she'll let you because she'll be in real trouble otherwise.." Spike was still typing furiously. "Spike?"

"Give me a sec." He never looked away from his screen. It was another minute or so before he smiled. "486 Midway Road." He got up.

"Great Spike, let's go get them."

…

"On go." Ed said. They were standing in front of the house. Spike, Greg, Wordy and Jules were Alpha. Ed, Sam and Lew were Bravo. "3-2-1-GO."

"_Police!"_

"_POLICE SRU!"_

"_Hands were I can see them!"_

The people inside did as they were told.

"Alpha clear the house, Bravo stay here." Ed said.

"What's going on?" A man asked them. Ed held up his hand to tell him to shut up.

"_Basement clear."_

"_Bathroom clear."_

"_Bedroom clear."_

"_Second bedroom clear."_

_Greg sighed. "All clear, Eddie." _He walked into the living room and held up his phone. "Do you recognize either of these women?"

They all shook their heads.

"What's going on?" The man asked again.

"We had reason to believe they were here." Greg said before walking to Spike. "What's going on Spike?"

"I don't know, the trace said they were here.." He thought for a second. "She must've sent us here.."

Wordy walked towards them. "Is this going to be some sort of wild goose chase? What if this isn't Alex at all?"

"It´s here.. I tried her cell, she's not picking up.."

"Have you tried work?"

Greg nodded. "Yeah, she's sent a text that she's sick. Uniforms checked, they're not home." They walked outside, Ed staying behind to apologize to the people inside, they did kick their door down after all. "And her phone and laptop are in her car in front of her house."

"She must've sent us here for a reason.." Spike said again.

"What Spike, the owner doesn't know her."

"Maybe neighbors?"

Greg shook his head.

"Please, just let me try two houses.."

Greg sighed. "Fine, two houses."

Spike ran off towards the first house, no one home. He sighed and tried the other neighbor. It wasn't long before the door opened.

"Sir, I've got a question for you." Spike said, scrolling to a picture of Alex, Anna and Greg. "Have you seen either of these to women?"

"No.." He shook his head. Spike sighed and was ready to thank the man for his time. "Not since they moved."

"Moved?" Spike asked surprised and hopeful.

"Anna and Alex, right?" Spike nodded. "Yeah, they used to live next door. They moved 3 or 4 years ago. I don't know the man though.. They lived with a police officer.."

"Jake." Spike interrupted him.

"Yes, that's right. One day they were gone, Anna and Alex packed all their stuff and left. Jake came by asking if I'd seen them, he seemed mad."

"That's great, thank you very much." He turned his microphone on as he walked towards his team. "Sarge, got something. They used to live here, with Jake."

"Jake.." Greg sighed. "Of course.. Winnie, contact 15th division. Ask them if Jake Shaw is on duty."

"Will do."

…

"Hurry up, we're running out of time.." Jake hissed.

"It takes more than 15 minutes to get into the CIA's storage you know.."

Jake nodded towards the man and he hit Anna, giving her a black eye.

Jake leaned in closer to Alex. "I told you, I'm not playing games."

She bit her lip, she didn't want her mother to get hurt but if she did it as fast as she could they would both be dead in half an hour.

"So, what happens when you're done with us?"

"You'll see when you're done, won't you?"

A couple of minutes passed while Alex was furiously typing, Jake nodded again and Anna got hit again. "You know, concentrating is not easy when I keep hearing my mom get hit." She turned to Jake, trying to type as silently as she could with her left hand. She hoped Jake wouldn't notice.

"Then hurry up."

"Then let me concentrate." She turned back to the computer. "Shit."

Jake came closer. "What?"

"Nothing, shut up. I'm handling it." She typed furiously, trying not to kill her and her mother.

"You better."

"Shut up."

He grabbed his walkie-talkie. "Where the hell is Peter? I want to make sure she's not doing something stupid."

'Too late.' Alex thought to herself.

…

"_Sarge, just got off the phone with 15__th__, Jake called in sick today."_

"Thanks, Winnie."

Spike's phone beeped. He opened the text message.

"What the.." He looked again before reading it out loud. ".9.14.7...3.9.1"

"Who's it from?"

"Alex, well.. she spoofed it.. but it's Alex."

"Phone number?" Wordy asked.

Spike shook his head. "No, it's not a postal code or social security number either."

"Couldn't she have been a little clearer.." Ed mumbled.

Spike rolled his eyes. "Right, because Jake kidnapped her and is forcing her to hack something. She should just have called to tell me.."

Greg looked up, thinking he had a brilliant idea. "What about an IP?"

"No, wrong format. Though I'm a little impressed you know what an IP is."

Sam leaned over Spike´s shoulder, looking at his phone. "It's a text.."

Spike nodded. "With numbers."

"Why numbers?" Sam said.

"Because it she wants us to know this number?"

Sam shook his head. "Maybe she didn't have letters?"

"So, these would represent letters?"

Sam shrugged. "It has dots for a reason right? One dot next letter, 3 dots next word?"

"So, alphabet has 26 letter, no number over 26.. yeah, that could work.." Spike grabbed a pad of paper. "So, 8 would be A-B-C-D-E-F-G-H." He wrote it down. "So, H-A-C.."

"11 is K." Wordy said.

"9 is I. Hacki, hacking?" Ed asked.

Spike nodded and wrote it down. "C..I..A.. Hacking CIA.." He sighed.

"Could she do that?"

"Yes." Spike said as he got up. He started pacing. "How to track her down.. She expects us to find her, but not alarm Jake.. They could kill them both."

"And fast, once she gets them what they want they'll kill them both." Ed said, earning a look from Greg.

Spike nodded. "I know.." He rubbed his face. "I just don't.. know.. I don't know any way.."

"Have you tried tracking the text message?"

Spike shook his head. "But she didn't let me find her before.."

Lew spoke up. "Maybe she wanted you to have the whole picture first, or maybe she needed a little bit of time?"

"Try it, Spike." Greg encouraged.

Spike nodded and climbed into the truck.

It was silent for a minute or so. "Got it." He yelled excited. "Let's go."


	18. Chapter 18

"Jake, we got trouble." The big man told him. Jake walked towards the security screens to see SRU pulling up.

He turned to Alex, panicked. "How much more time do you need?"

"10 minutes."

"You've got 5." He then walked towards Anna and grabbed her arm. "Come on baby, we're going for a walk."

"No." Alex told him. She stopped typing and stared at him. "She's staying here where I can make sure you're not hurting her or I'm not finishing this for you."

Jake pushed the gun into Anna's face. "Are you making demands? Because if you are I will shoot her here and now."

"If you shoot her here and now you'll never get your files. Now you can leave her here and I will type again, or you take her and I won't."

"Peter, you and Jeremy go finish off the cops. I'll finish things here." They nodded before taking off. "When they're done with them your boyfriend and your husband will both be dead."

Alex kept quiet so she could finish getting the files and keep an eye on the security screens at the same time. She watched as Ed shot Peter and Jeremy. Sam had his back and he and Jules shot three others. Greg, Spike, Wordy and Lew came in from the other side. They didn't run into anyone.

"I'm done." She told Jake.

Jake called one of the guys on the inside and they confirmed they had the file and would be moving out. "Hands." She held out her hands in front of her and he zip tied them again. He grabbed both of them by their upper arms before leaving the room. Alex pushed a single button on her computer as they left, setting of the alarm inside CIA as they tried to leave with the files. "I'm taking both of you for a drive, they are much less likely to shoot me with both of you by my side." He turned to Alex. "And maybe if we've got a little time after that, you and me can have some fun."

"In your dreams."

He pistol whipped her. "If I want you, I will have you. Maybe even both of you." Jake rounded the corner and locked eyes with Ed for a second before he walked backwards.

"Jake, it's over. Just you left, let them go."

"No." He pulled them through a door and locked it behind them.

Alex looked around the room for anything she would be able to use against him but came up empty. Another door across the room opened, startling Jake.

"Jeff, it's just you." He breathed relieved. "Take her," He shoved Alex towards him. "I want her back later though, in one piece." Jeff nodded and took her across the room. "Cops are going to come in anytime. Shoot them, but they're wearing vests. So aim for their heads." Jeff nodded again.

Jake was right, it wasn't long before the door burst open and everyone but Spike and Greg walked in. Jeff held Alex in front of him while Jake did the same with Anna. Jules started to talk him down but it wasn't working, he was agitated it seemed to be getting worse. Jeff pulled her behind a wall for coverage. Alex couldn't see the SRU-team anymore, she doubted they even knew she was there. Jeff had taken them to cover as soon as they burst in.

Alex closed her eyes and checked her stance and Jeff's. Greg and Spike had been through this move with her a million times, pull arms up, turn around, hit him just under his ribs, hit him in his neck. She repeated it in her head a couple of times before doing so, taking him out cold. She took his knife, cut her zip tie and took his gun. Spike had taught her how to shoot, eventhough Greg didn't want him to.

She looked at Jake, this was her chance. She could end things right here, right now. Those years off suffering, all gone. The shot rang out and she watched as he dropped to the ground. She held up her hands and walked out of hiding, team one turning their guns on her. She threw the gun on the ground and walked towards them. They all lowered their guns when they saw it was her.

"We need to cuff you." Ed said. Alex watched how Anna was taken out of the room by Wordy and how Greg walked in. "Protocol.."

"I know." Alex turned around and put her hands on her back so Ed could cuff her. She looked at Jake lying on the ground. Greg was checking for a pulse.

"He's gone." Alex nodded and smiled at him, he walked towards Anna and told her. Anna hugged Greg, happy it was finally over.

"Too tight?" Ed asked.

She shook her head. "Nah, where's Mike?"

"He's waiting for you outside."

"Okay."

Ed walked her outside and they stopped in front of Spike.

He turned his transmitter off. "Hey." He hugged her tight. "It's going to be okay." He kissed her gently and looked at the cut on her face, the one Jake made with his gun. "He pistol whipped you.. Ed she needs to go to the hospital."

Ed nodded at him and pointed towards he paramedics. "Don't worry Spike, I'm gonna take good care of her."

Spike nodded before smiling at Alex. "This is just procedure." He said pointing to her cuffs.

"Yeah I know." She looked up at him.

He smiled gently, taking a breath. "Everything's going to be okay."

"It finally will be. I love you Mike."

"I love you too."

**A/N So this is it! THE END! I want to thank each and everyone of you for reading/favouriting/reviewing this story. I will finish the Ed/OC story, then start on my final Greg/Zoe story. After all of this, I don't know what I'm gonna do yet. Maybe a sequel to this.. Let me know what you think I should do and if there's something you wanna read. (NO JAM!)**


End file.
